La Jedi Rebelle : L'histoire d'Ahsoka Tano
by Orwen
Summary: Qu'est il arrivé à Ahsoka après son départ de l'Ordre Jedi ? Comment est elle devenu Fulcrum, membre de la résistance contre l'Empire? Ceci est l'histoire d'une togruta exceptionnelle, d'une padawan hors-paire, d'une jedi rebelle : Ahsoka Tano.
1. Prologue ou l'adieu à l'Ordre Jedi

Prologue ou l'adieu à l'Ordre

* * *

« _Je comprends. Plus que tu n'en as idée. Je comprends très bien ce que c'est d'avoir envie de s'éloigner de l'Ordre. murmura Anakin_

 _Oui, je sais. répondit Ahsoka_ »

* * *

Ahsoka descendait lentement les marches du temple Jedi. Ces pas étaient lourds et difficiles. Elle aurait voulu s'écrouler de tristesse devant le temple, mais c'était impossible, son maître aurai pu la voir. Elle devait avancer et continuer sa route sans se retourner. Sinon les regrets d'avoir refusé de revenir dans l'ordre Jedi feraient surface et elle ne pourrait les vaincre.

Elle marcha pendant de longues minutes, perdue, vide, sans pensées. L'ordre Jedi était toute sa vie, désormais elle n'était plus qu'une togruta loin de sa planète natale. Mais au moins, son honneur était sauf et c'était désormais son bien le plus précieux. Elle devait prouver à tous qu'elle véritablement une Jedi et que la force la guidait. Mais elle devait le faire seule.

Cependant, son orgueil, lui était toujours blessé. Le conseil entier avait été persuadé ce sa traîtrise, et avait même envisagé qu'elle est rejoins le côté obscur. Cependant, elle ne devait pas éprouver de haine envers le conseil, il n'avait fait que suivre les indices donnés contre elle. En effet, ce qui avait été le plus meurtri par cette affaire était sa confiance. Elle avait été trahie par son amie proche Barriss Offee, qui l'avait utilisé et fait accusé de ses crimes.

Ahsoka continua à avancer dans le flot de passant de Coruscant, son instinct guidait ces pas. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, la vue du temple, ne l'aiderai pas à ce calmer.

Sa confiance en elle aussi avait disparu, aucun maîtres qu'elle appréciait n'avait su lui accorder sa confiance. Maîtres Kenobi, Plo Koon et Yoda, l'avaient accusée et rejetée comme une vermine Sith. C'est de ça qu'elle souffrait. Une colère sourde montait en elle. « _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix_ ». Elle devait rejeter ses émotions négatives pour ne pas se faire happer par le côté obscur.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue en essayant d'éloigner ses pensées négatives, elle percuta un énorme wookie, le choc la fit alors tomber par terre où elle atterri sans aucune grâce Jedi. Le choc et la honte d'avoir été surprise libéra toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait expulser. Le wookie voulu s'arrêter mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas la source du malheur de l'adolescente il reparti. Ahsoka pleura pendant un moment au centre de la rue, elle était comme une roche au milieu d'une rivière. Les passants se déportaient mais aucun ne l'aidaient. Lorsqu'elle revint à ses esprits Ashoka, sentit comme un froid l'envahir : le désespoir et la solitude.

Depuis quelle était petite elle n'avait été que très peu de temps seule. Maître Plo Koon l'avait rapidement conduite au temple Jedi, et elle avait toujours été entouré de gens compatissants et aimant la force. Là, elle se retrouvait dans les bas fonds de coruscant, qui n'enviaient rien à ceux de Nar Shaddaa. Elle était désormais totalement seule. Cette pensée lui fit comme une révélation horrible et quelque chose ce déchira en elle.

Avant de se faire écraser par un speeder de transport bourré de marchandise qui fonçait sur elle, elle se plaqua à un mur. La chaleur du mur était telle, qu'elle fût intrigué par son enseigne : Le Coru-dance, un bar dancing Twi'lek. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la jeune togruta y rentra. Surement pour y chercher quelque compagnie. Lorsqu'elle fut au centre du couloir d'entrée, les clients la dévisagèrent, elle n'était pas le stéréotype des clients habituels. Ahsoka analysa la salle, des chasseurs de prime sur la droite, des voyous à gauche et au centre quelque hommes d'affaire respectés qui louchaient sur une twil'ek verte occupé à danser. Ne ressentant aucun danger potentiel dans la salle, elle ce plaça dans le fond de celle-ci, pour mieux voir les nouveaux arrivants. Puis elle accola son dos contre le mur pour assurer sa protection comme Anakin lui avait si souvent rappelé. Une servante cyborg qui l'avait remarqué, approcha de sa table.

«Bonjour ma chérie, tu viens pour le poste de danseuse ? lui demanda la servante

\- Hein ? Heu non, la seule chose que je sais faire danser, c'est la lame d'un sabre laser, répondit en souriant Ahsoka

\- Ah ah ! Alors tu trouvera surement plus de boulot avec ces types là, dit elle en désignant de la tête un groupe de chasseur en grande discussion autour d'une table rempli de verres au liquide multicolore. Je te serre quelque chose mignonne ?

-Un grog acidulé, s'il vous plait

\- Hey bah, ça fait un moment qu'on ne m'a pas demandé un truc de ce genre aussi gentiment, ce sera sur mon compte ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit en direction du bar. Ahsoka sourit.

Néanmoins, la serveuse avait fait soulever une question importante à la padawan. Comment allait-elle survivre désormais ? Habituellement la nourriture et les logements étaient fournis par l'ordre ou des habitants heureux de voir des Jedis. Mais désormais elle devait elle-même trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Comment alors trouver la paix intérieure et prouver à tous et à elle-même qu'elle était un Jedi ?

* * *

Voiçi l'histoire d'Ahsoka Tano à la suite des événements de la série The Clones Wars. La série étant fini depuis un moment, on peut dire qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de spoil. Je me suis tellement attaché à ce personnage, qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas avoir une histoire pendant la période entre The  
Clones Wars et Star Wars rebels (bon ok c'est presque 20 ans d'écart mais bon). Comme Disney ne semblait pas nous faire une série spéciale sur notre padawan préférée, autant faire une histoire moi-même voilà


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un regain de confiance

Chapitre 1 : Un regain de confiance

Lorsque la serveuse revient vers elle avec sa boisson, Ahsoka en profita pour l'interpeller de nouveau.

\- Dis moi, est ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit pour dormir, qui ne me demanderai pas trop de crédits ?

\- Et bien le patron, tiens aussi une auberge, il pourrait te faire une réduction avec quelques conditions au préalable... dit la serveuse en louchant sur les jambes de la padawan

Ahsoka comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Non, je ne souhaite toujours pas travailler en tant que danseuse désolé, dit elle en souriant

\- Alors ça te coûtera surement un peu plus cher, mais c'est les chambres les moins chères de coruscant

Ahsoka remercia la serveuse d'un hochement de tête et dégusta sa boisson. Elle sentit le liquide froid et piquant se fondre dans son corps lentement. Cette sensation lui donna l'impression qu'elle revenait à la vie.

Soudain, un des chasseurs de prime rodien qui jouait aux cartes sur la table à droite de l'entrée recula d'un bond l'air furieux.

\- Tu as triché avoue ! Si tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement Röllo tu rêves !

Il sortit son arme et pointa son blaster en direction de son collègue en face de lui.

\- Range ce qu'il te sert de flingue Rak'arg, et arrêtes de me traiter de menteur ou je te troue la peau..

La tension entre les chasseurs ce fit palpable dans la salle, chacun retenait son souffle.

Les danseuses en profitèrent pour se reposer ou récupérer les crédits qu'elles avaient amassés, tandis que les serveuses allèrent ce mettre à l'abri derrière le bar. Ahsoka regardait la scène en silence, inquiète sur l'avenir de cette situation qui risquait vite de devenir sanglante.

Elle voulut ce lever pour intervenir. Mais lorsqu'elle posa sa main pour prendre son sabre laser, au cas où les choses se corseraient, elle ne rencontra que son propre corps. La sensation d'être alors sans défense ce répandit en elle. Elle n'osait alors intervenir. Mais son sentiment de fragilité fût vite dissiper par l'action qui se déroula dans la salle.

Le chasseur de primes fatigué d'être en joute, décrocha son arme si rapidement, que même les yeux de Jedi d'Ahsoka eurent du mal à voir le mouvement. Il tira sur celui qui le menaçait et le coup de blaster arriva en plein dans le cœur de sa cible. Celui-ci n'eu même pas le temps de riposter, le coup le projeta quelques centimètres en arrière, puis il poussa un cri de douleur et ses yeux se révulsèrent lorsqu'il tomba à terre. Une danseuse poussa un cri d'effroi devant cette scène.

Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout repris son cours. La musique repartit, les danseuses reprirent leur show, et les clients se remirent à rires. Tous sauf une.

Ahsoka était complètement sous le choc qu'une telle violence puisse avoir lieu dans la capitale de la République. Elle ne se faisait pas d'idée sur le non respect de toutes les règles républicaines dans les autres planètes. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela à Coruscant…Ahsoka ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'était plus un Jedi, elle n'était pas un garde républicain…Mais elle ne pouvait laisser cette injustice impunie.

Son sentiment de fragilité disparu totalement. Certes, elle n'avait plus de sabres, mais l'entraînement que Skywalker lui avait donné, lui donnait un avantage considérable contre un individu, même contre un chasseur de prime.

Ahsoka finit son verre, le repoussa sur la table et se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers le chasseur de prime, qui avait repris sa partie de carte, le corps de son ancien partenaire mort à quelques centimètres de lui. Il revenait surement d'une longue traque à travers la galaxie, car lorsque qu'Ahsoka s'approcha de lui, l'odeur lui fit retrousser le nez. Elle se posa a côté de lui, en position de repos, mais son corps tendu près à passer à l'action.

\- Au nom de la République Galactique, je vous ordonne de vous rendre pour crime contre cet homme. Veuillez déposer vos armes et me suivre au poste le plus proche, récita Ahsoka.

La padawan ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chasseur coopère, mais elle devait réciter cette phrase, c'était le droit de chaque citoyen d'avoir la possibilité d'éviter le combat.

\- Et qui est tu ma mignonne ?

Le chasseur ce retourna le sourire aux lèvres près à saisir la padawan comme une serveuse un peu trop jolie, cependant lorsqu'il vit le corps tendu et le visage sérieux de la togruta, son sourire s'évanouit. Son implant électronique au tour de son œil, ce mit à changer de couleur. Voilà d'où venait sa rapidité de tir. En tant qu'humain amélioré ou cyborg, il avait plus de chance de viser juste et plus rapidement qu'un simple rodien.

\- Ecoute gamine, retourne jouer avec tes amis, et laisse les professionnels s'amuser tu veux ?

-Je vous répète une dernière fois de vous rendre, récita Ahsoka en regardant le chasseur droit dans les yeux

\- Espèce de peste, tu l'auras voulu ! Grommela celui-ci

L'homme utilisa la même technique rapide pour sortir son blaster. Mais Ahsoka ayant déjà assisté à un de ces combats, bondit sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Le rayon du blaster alla toucher un twi'lek qui se trouvait à proximité.

Lorsque celui-ci hurla de douleur, ahsoka en profita pour rouler sur le côté. Elle se remit debout, les mains en avant, prête à l'attaque. Le chasseur se leva de sa chaise en poussant son voisin et se remit à tirer. Ahsoka qui dans sa chute s'était éloigné de l'action, se rapprocha en évitant les tirs. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche du tireur, elle s'élança en l'air et percuta avec son pied l'arme du chasseur. Celle-ci vola, et lorsqu'Ahsoka remit pied à terre, elle récupéra l'arme dans sa lancée.

Avant que le chasseur ne puisse prendre son autre arme, la togruta pointa son blaster sur le visage de son ancien propriétaire.

\- Vous allez me suivre, maintenant, mignon ? dit ahsoka en se moquant de l'homme

Cependant, celui-ci ne voulait pas se rendre aussi facilement. Il poussa l'arme et attaqua de front Ahsoka. Surprise, celle-ci recula en arrière et tira sur la jambe de son agresseur. Celui-ci se mit à hurler et déposa ses armes au sol en signe de reddition.

Ahsoka ramassa les armes et les ajusta dans son dos.

\- Ah bah bravo tiens ! Et qui est ce qui va porter votre collègue maintenant ! grommela la padawan

Elle pointa le cadavre du doigt. « Allez hop en route ! Tu le prends sur tes épaules et on pars »

Lorsqu'elle fut près de la sortie, l'ensemble du dançing l'applaudit, ce qui perturba la padawan. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à une réaction venant de la part de ces gens. Puis elle sourit.

« _La bonté et la solidarité, sont des éléments que chacun possède en soi, mais ceux-ci sont souvent emprisonner par la peur ou l'égoïsme_ ». Les consignes de maître Yoda se révélaient toujours vraies.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dans la rue de Coruscant avec son prisonnier, les gens évitèrent de la côtoyer. Tant mieux, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de trouver une patrouille de gardien ou de clones et de leur refiler son acolyte.

Elle croisa une patrouille à environ 1km du dancing. Ahsoka ce rendit compte qu'elle s'était relativement enfoncée dans la ville lorsqu'elle était absorbé par ses pensées. En effet, il était désormais impossible de voir le temple Jedi à l'endroit où elle était. Lorsqu'elle vit une patrouille de clone de surveillance, elle leur fit des grands signes.

Ceux-ci ne mirent pas trop de temps à la repérer ils allèrent rapidement dans sa direction. C'est lorsqu'ils enlevèrent leur casque, qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur : elle les connaissait.

\- Commandant Tano, hum pardon Ahsoka Tano ! Nous avons su la nouvelle on est désolé… s'excusa le premier clone

Son camarade le bouscula et ajouta :

\- Ce que voulait dire mon collègue, c'est que même si vous n'êtes plus une Jedi, vous resterez toujours notre commandant madame. Mais heu ? C'est quoi que vous traînez derrière vous ? demanda le clone intrigué

Lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'Ahsoka était une Jedi, le chasseur Röllo lança « une Jedi, punaise pas étonnant ! Si j'aurais su je t'aurais déjà troué la peau quand tu serais entré dans le bar »

Un clone n'aimant pas le ton employé lui mis un coup de crosse de son fusil blaster dans le ventre pour le faire taire.

Ahsoka gênée par la situation, arrêta de pointer Röllo. Elle voulu repartir dans le sens opposé des clones en les remerciant, mais ceux-ci l'interpellèrent.

\- Attendez chef ! Ce mec était recherché, enfin les deux à vrai dire, le clone examina le cadavre, voici leur prime.

Ahsoka accepta les crédits, ils lui serviraient surement dans les semaines à venir. Elle les prit et salua les clones puis lança un « salut, monsieur le professionnel » au chasseur piégé.

Elle repartit au centre de la ville en direction du dançing. Elle avait besoin de méditer avant de pouvoir décider de son futur.

La serveuse du dançing, lui avait proposé une chambre dans l'auberge du propriétaire. Partir dans cette direction, était la meilleure solution pour le moment. Le poids des armes sur sa cuisse et dans son dos lui redonna du courage. De plus, les crédits amassés lui donnait une vision plutôt confortable du futur, ce qui la rassura énormément.

Elle entra dans le dançing. Comme la première fois une chaleur rassurante l'enveloppa. Tous la regardèrent, et, lorsqu'elle fut vers le bar, ceux qui y étaient accoudés s'écartèrent. Soudain un Vurk de deux mètre s'approcha d'elle les bras grand -ci n'était d'autre que le fameux patron du dançing

\- Ah ! Ma sauveuse ! cria-t-il

\- Heu, je n'ai fait que mon devoir monsieur...murmura Ahsoka

\- Puis-je au moins savoir le nom de ma sauveuse, afin que je la remercie naturellement !

\- Je suis Ahsoka Tano

\- Et bien chère Ahsoka merci ! Ce Röllo me causait de nombreux problèmes depuis un moment. En remerciement de votre courage, je vous propose une chambre gratuite illimité

Ahsoka saisit l'occasion, et d'une voix plus enthousiasme qu'elle n'aurait cru elle accepta l'offre.

...

La ville était plongée dans le noir lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche, elle s'allongea sur son lit et examina sa chambre. Celle-ci était proche de son ancienne chambre au temple. Le murs étaient blanc avec une bordure marron. Cette ressemblance lui fit comme un pincement au cœur. Elle enfila des vêtements de nuit que la serveuse lui avait apporté.

Elle décida alors qu'il était temps de méditer. Elle s'assit sur son lit et croisa ses jambes en tailleur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, la paume des mains en direction du ciel. Elle s'abandonna alors à la Force. Elle la senti alors pénétrer en elle. Son esprit fut aspiré en dehors de son corps, et elle fût en paix.

Soudain contre toute attente, une voix l'interpella :

-Qui est tu ?

L'apparition d'une voix étrangère dans son sanctuaire, lui fit perdre le contact avec la Force et elle atterrit brutalement dans la réalité. Le choc de la rencontre, la propulsa par terre. Elle avait lévité lorsqu'elle médita.

\- Impossible, murmura-t-elle, seule Yoda en est capable.

Voulant en savoir plus elle se remit en position de méditation et se replongea dans la Force.

-Qui est tu ?

-Je suis Ahsoka Tano

-Juste Ahsoka ? N'as-tu pas de titre ?

Ahsoka réfléchie

\- Je m'appelle Ahsoka Tano, je suis une Jedi déchue..

-Je crois qu'il t'en manque padawan, revient quand tu auras trouvé…

Elle fut sortit de la force une seconde fois. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut moins dur, et elle contrôla mieux sa chute.

Elle réfléchit à ce que la voix lui avait dit. Qu'était-elle ? Elle regarda la circulation de coruscant par la fenêtre tout en étant dans ses pensées. Soudain, la réponse vint à son esprit. Elle énonça ses pensées à voix haute :

 **Je m'appelle Ahsoka Tano, je suis une Jedi déchue, une gardienne de la justice**

 **Je suis une chasseuse de prime**

* * *

 _Voilà, premier chapitre terminé !_

 _Alors s'il y a des fautes ou des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! J'essaye d'en avoir un minimum, mais c'est difficile pour moi sur ordinateur_

 _Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés leur soutien !_

 _Orwen_

 _PS : Prochain épisode dans maximum une semaine avec un nouveau personnage issu de The Clones Wars._


	3. Chapitre 2 :Traquée

**Chapitre n°2 : Traquée**

Ahsoka avait essayé toute la nuit de ce plonger dans la Force et de retrouver la mystérieuse voix. Elle avait beau partir au plus profond de son esprit et d'appeler sans cesse la voix inconnu, celle-ci n'avait pas répondu.

Les méditations étaient censées apporter du repos physique et mental au Jedi. Cependant à force de chercher, Ahsoka s'était endormie d'épuisement. Elle ce réveilla le lendemain dans son lit, avec un mal de tête intense.

Elle prit alors un médikit de koldo qui ce trouvait dans le bar de sa chambre. Et, lorsqu'elle eu finit de déjeuner, elle se résigna à ne plus contacter la voix inconnue.

« _Elle est venue à moi la première fois, elle reviendra quand elle voudra_ » pensa Ahsoka, une légère amertume dans la bouche.

Elle était en tailleur au milieu de sa chambre, observant tout comme la veille, la circulation de Coruscant en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Soudain une idée lui vint.

Elle devait redevenir une Jedi. Elle ne pouvait être une chasseuse de primes. La chasse à la prime, résultait la majorité du temps à assassiner des gens qu'ils soient innocents ou non. Cette vision du futur, la fit frissonner de dégout.

Il fallait donc qu'elle reprenne son entrainement depuis le début. Elle devait alors redevenir une novice. Ne pouvant retourner au temple, elle devait trouver un autre moyen d'apprentissage. Elle ce souvint alors de ces cours d'histoire Jedi. Autrefois, à l'époque de l'ancienne République, il existait une planète entièrement consacrée à l'apprentissage et au perfectionnement de la voie de la Lumière. Cette planète s'appelait Tython.

Désormais inhabitée par l'Ordre, il devait cependant rester des vestiges des temples et lieux sacrés Jedi.

Ahsoka comprit alors que c'était sa destination.

Tython était cependant au centre de la Galaxie, dans le Noyau Profond. Même si cette planète n'était qu'à quelques parsecs de Coruscant, les vols en sa direction étaient rares. Elle devrait alors prendre un transport en dehors des roues stellaires de la République.

Elle remercia alors le hasard, qui lui avait permis d'amasser des crédits par la capture du fameux Röllo. En effet, ces transports n'étant peu utilisés par les citoyens lambda, le coût du voyage devenait rapidement excessif.

Elle décida alors qu'il était temps de quitter son auberge. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre presque à regret. Que l'attendait-elle sur Tython ? Elle alla dans le dançing et remercia le patron, qui lui fit la même démonstration de gratitude que la veille. Puis elle partit en direction du spatioport de Coruscant.

Alors qu'elle sortit d'un magasin de distribution de repas liquide, elle sentit comme une présence qui la suivait. Au bout d'un moment, décidant qu'il en était assez, elle appliqua une technique apprise lors d'une filature sur Ord Mantell.

Elle s'arrêta sur un banc. Elle fit semblant de jouer sur son communicateur. Elle utilisa ses sens de Jedi pour analyser les personnes qui l'entourait. Elle recommença la même technique quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, en faisant semblant de lire un panneau holographique publicitaire.

Cette technique était seulement efficace, lorsque le poursuivant ne se rendait pas compte du subterfuge, Ahsoka devait donc rapidement le démasquer.

Après encore deux tentatives, elle découvrit enfin l'identité de son poursuivant : un Trandoshan. La togruta grimaça : elle avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir de cette espèce.

En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle en avait croisé, ceux-ci l'avaient kidnappé et mise dans un safari. Safari où elle était la cible. Elle n'avait réussi à s'en sortir que par l'aide d'autre Jedi, d'un wookie et les enseignements d'Anakin. En plus d'être un féroce Trandoshan, celui-ci portait sur son épaule le fameux insigne des chasseurs de primes.

Elle sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Ceux qui portaient cette marque, étaient considérés comme les meilleurs traqueurs de la galaxie. Elle devait le combattre.

Elle décida alors de ce faufiler dans une ruelle étroite. Quitte à affronter son adversaire, autant le faire dans des conditions qui lui seraient favorables. Elle se glissa rapidement dans la ruelle, et, par l'agilité légendaire des Jedis, elle sauta à un étage. De là, elle prit le blaster et attendit l'arrivée imminente du chasseur. Celui-ci ne fit pas long feu.

Il arriva légèrement essoufflé au centre de la rue. Son œil barré d'une énorme balafre, confirma les doutes d'Ahsoka. « _Génial_ , pensa la padawan. _Il doit être un survivant du safari venu me traquer_ »

Avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il était tombé dans un piège, Ahsoka lui cria :

\- Baisse ton arme.

Celui-ci se mit à rire.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Jedi, j'en ai tué des plus coriaces ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, princesse ! Mon patron te veut en vie, pour te parler, donc suis moi sans faire d'histoires… Il mit sa main sur son propre blaster.

\- Qui est ton patron ?

\- Il ne m'a pas dit de te le révélé, mais si tu veux savoir c'est un sénateur…

Un sénateur ? Que voulait un sénateur à une Jedi déchue ? Elle n'avait connu que très peu de sénateurs. Parmi eux, ce trouvaient les sénateurs Organa et Palpatine, et la sénatrice Amidala. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi le sénateur Organa l'aurait appelé. Tandis que la sénatrice Amidala serait venu elle-même.  
Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir le chancelier Palpatine. Une aura étrange émanait de lui, ce qui lui donnait toujours des frissons. A chaque fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait sa mort.

Cependant, cette histoire l'intriguait.

\- Baisse tes armes et je te suis, cria la togruta.

Le Trandoshan sourit.

\- Bien comme tu voudras.

Tout comme précédemment, Ahsoka bondit de son cachette et atterrit doucement devant le chasseur. Celui-ci avait posé ses armes au sol. La padawan les récupéra et fit signe qu'elle était prête à le suivre. Le Trandoshan ravit, partit d'un part rapide dans le sens opposé du spatioport.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le paysage urbain ce fit plus riche et moins fréquenté. « _Au moins il ne m'a pas menti_ ». Ahsoka remarqua qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction des lieux habituels de rencontre entre sénateurs. En effet, ils se déplaçaient furtivement vers les bars branchés au centre le plus riche de Coruscant.

A l'entrée du bar, un vigile les arrêta. C'était un humanoïde ne possédant qu'un seul œil. Malgré toutes ses aventures, Ahsoka ne connaissait pas cette espèce. Celui-ci reconnu son acolyte et les laissa entrer.

Tout comme au Coru-dance, ce bar possédait des danseuses et serveuses Twi'lek. Cependant au lieu d'une musique assourdissante, la musique était calme et une chanteuse Pa'lowick assurait un spectacle époustouflant.

Au lieu de se diriger au centre la pièce, le Trandoshan partir sur la gauche et prit un escalier qui montait à un couloir au dessus de la scène. Dans ce couloir, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs salles privées. Soudain, Ahsoka eut un mouvement défensif et posa sa main sur le blaster.

Le Trandoshan le vit et sourit.

\- C'est un peu tard pour avoir peur tu ne crois pas ?

Ahsoka honteuse décala légèrement sa main.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, bougonna-t-elle.

Après quatre portes, le chasseur toqua 3 fois puis 2 fois à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il y entra suivit d'Ahsoka. La salle était sombre, et elle mit du temps à s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de d'examiner rapidement la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au fond devant une énorme baie vitrée. Elle était assise sur un énorme siège et elle regardait le spectacle de l'étage du dessous. Son visage était encapuchonné. Ce dernier détail, fit levé un sourcil suspect à la padawan. « _Où est ce que je suis encore tombée ?_ »

\- La voilà maître…

Le Trandoshan se dirigea vers le bureau et récupéra ses crédits. Puis il se rapprocha de la padawan, et d'un geste lui demanda ses affaires. Ahsoka était tellement préoccupé par l'identité de l'individu en noir, qu'elle lui rendit son blaster sans y faire attention.

\- Merci princesse ! Ah la prochaine patron !

Puis il sortit de la salle. L'individu tourna son siège et s'avança vers Ahsoka. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il retira sa capuche.

Ahsoka le reconnut. Dans un moment de surprise, elle lâcha son blaster et écarquilla les yeux…

\- Bonjour, Ahsoka, murmura-t-il

L'individu en face d'elle n'était autre que Lux Bonteri, le fils de la sénatrice Séparatiste Mina Bonteri. Ahsoka avait combattu avec Lux contre le CSI, notamment sur la planète natale du jeune homme : Onderon . Désormais, celui-ci était sénateur de cette même planète, et ce battait pour qu'elle rejoigne la République.

\- Lux ! Ahsoka lui sauta au coup.

Ce mouvement de gratitude surprit le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était habitué à la camaraderie distante des sénateurs, depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions. Mais lorsqu'Ahsoka fut dans ses bras, il réagit le plus naturellement au monde et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position. Puis Ahsoka ce rendit compte de son geste et recula.

\- Excusez-moi. Bonjour sénateur, dit –elle en s'inclinant avec un sourire.

\- Voyons Ahsoka ce n'est pas nécessaire !

\- Non, je le sais, mais c'était pour vérifier si tu étais devenu prétentieux !

Tout d'eux ce mirent à rire. Puis un silence ce fit. Alors elle parla :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici et comment est ce que tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Hum c'est une longue histoire. Que dirais tu de t'assoir ?

Ahsoka approuva et accepta le verre qu'il lui tendit.

\- Par où commencer ? Disons qu'à la base je devais t'aider à t'échapper.

\- M'échapper de Coruscant ?

\- Oui. J'avais entendu parler de ton arrestation à cause de l'attentat au Temple. Puis avec les informations, j'ai compris que tu serais vite accusé coupable.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu tort…

Ahsoka sentit son cœur ce serrer, et, pour cacher sa tristesse, elle prit un autre verre. Lux continua :

\- En tant de guerre, il faut faire des exemples pour maintenir l'ordre. Surtout chez ceux qui représentent la loi. J'en ai vite conclu que la peine de mort te serait appliquée. J'ai donc décidé d'intervenir. Je savais que malgré l'amour que ton maître te porte, il ne pourrait t'aider. Sinon il risquait lui-même son rang et sa vie. Alors je suis venu.

\- Tu allais vraiment venir défoncer les portes de la meilleure prison de Coruscant ? Risquer l'accord avec la République pour moi ?

Lux ce resservit un verre et regarda la togruta d'un air vexé.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai caché mon projet, derrière une visite diplomatique. Officiellement je suis sur Coruscant pour voir les thèmes du contrat afin qu'Onderon se rallie à la République. Officieusement, le chasseur de prime que tu as croisé devait s'infiltrer dans la prison de coruscant et te libérer. Il devait ensuite t'amener sur Tatooine et repartir sur Onderon. Tu aurais pu ainsi devenir une réfugiée politique.

\- Faire ceci, n'aurai fait que me rendre plus coupable !

Ahsoka c'était levé outrée. Lux mit les mains en l'air pour protester.

\- Ils voulaient que tu le sois ! Tu étais là ! N'est ce pas !? Tu les a vus ! Ils ne t'ont pas donnés une seule chance de rachat . Je connais les politiques de guerre mieux que toi. Je savais que tu serais contre cette idée. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser te faire tuer ! Tu es la personne qui m'a redonné espoir en la république et dans les Jedis.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Je refusais de perdre encore une personne chère à mon cœur ! cria-t-il

Ahsoka honteuse se tut. Lux partit dans le fond de la pièce, et lui tourna le dos. Puis il recommença à parler.

\- Je n'ai pu sauver ma mère, alors je devais essayer de te sauver… Au moment où j'allais envoyer le chasseur, j'ai appris que ton maitre venait de te sauver. On t'as libéré, et je n'avais plus aucune raison de t'aider…

\- Mais comment à tu fais pour me retrouver ? Coruscant est immense !

\- Et bien tu n'es pas difficile à trouver. Une jeune togruta qui se bat comme un Jedi au centre malfamé de Coruscant et qui arrête un chasseur recherché, il ne doit pas en avoir des tonnes. Surtout une qui s'appelle Ahsoka Tano. Si tu veux passer inaperçue, tu devrais au moins changé de nom.

Ahsoka sourit à cette remarque, Lux marquait un point.

\- Puis la nouvelle c'est répandu que tu ne retournais pas dans l'Ordre. Je me suis alors dit que tu accepterais de me rencontrer pour m'aider…

\- Pour?

\- Après la guerre civile, beaucoup de gens d'Onderon souffrent. Je me suis dit qu'en tant que Jedi tu pourrais les aider, et leurs faire changer d'avis sur ton ordre. Tu montrerais ainsi que les Jedis ne sont pas là que pour tuer mais aussi pour la paix.

Ahsoka réfléchit plusieurs secondes.

\- Je ne suis plus une Jedi, Lux, dit-elle tout bas

\- Peu importe, tu connais leurs principes et tu les applique, ce qui fait de toi une Jedi à mes yeux. Et puis, l'important n'est pas qui tu es, mais ce que tu fais non ?

Elle ne pouvait refuser d'aider des gens pour son propre désir. Même si elle voulait rejoindre Thyton, elle serait plus utile sur Onderon. De plus, l'aide à la reconstruction et à l'acceptation de la République, deviendrait une autre méthode pour la réconcilier avec la Force et l'esprit Jedi.

Enfin.

Elle avait un objectif.

Elle se mit à sourire et dit :

-J'accepte !

Lux heureux lui servit un verre et tout deux profitèrent du spectacle qui ce déroulait en bas. Une longue route les attendait le lendemain.

* * *

Darth Kiki : je vais essayer de continuer une histoire dans le même rythme que celui de la série The Clones Wars, merci de ta review !

 ** _Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre terminé ! Comme promis, voici l'arrivée d'un personnage de The Clones Wars !_**

 ** _Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre car j'ai été assez perturbé par le nouveau Star Wars !_**

 ** _Enfin voilà, un troisième chapitre arrive bientôt, par contre je vais faire plus de chapitres plus courts, pour pouvoir les mettre le plus rapidement possible ! Dans les chapitres, on retrouvera un personnage de la trilogie originale, mais je n'en dis pas plus !_**

 ** _Joyeuses fêtes à vous bises !_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'aide humanitaire

**Chapitre n° 3 : L'aide humanitaire**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Ahsoka aidait les victimes de la guerre civile d'Onderon. Chaque jour elle avait le même rituel. Après s'être levée et avoir déjeuné, elle prenait un speeder et rejoignait les troupes humanitaires. Elle aidait à la reconstruction le reste de la journée. Puis elle rentrait à l'espace sénatorial le plus proche, méditait et dormait.

Elle avait pris goût à la méditation. Mais depuis quelque temps elle en venait à ce demander si la voix qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination ou de la fatigue. Ces semaines de dur labeur, lui avait fait rapidement oublié sa rencontre mentale.

Par ailleurs, elle avait retrouvé avec plaisir les joies du commandement depuis que Lux avait insisté pour qu'elle ait quelques soldats pour l'aider.

Un matin, elle eu pour mission de reconstruire un village dans une montagne d'Onderon, qui avait été gravement endommagé. Elle devait aider les paysans à s'installer et vivre à nouveau. Cependant, pour cette mission, elle était seule, car le régiment auquel elle était affecté avait été convoqué. Un groupe de fidèle à l'ancien régime, semait la terreur dans une partie reculée de la région. Ahsoka était donc partie seule le matin même.

Cependant, elle revivait. Elle se sentait utile à nouveau. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un matin elle s'attendait presque à apercevoir son maitre descendre d'un chargement accompagné de clones pour l'aider dans son action humanitaire. Même le poids manquant de ses sabres avait rapidement été remplacé par celui de son blaster et de son medikit, toujours utiles lors de travaux.

La journée avançait à son cours. Ahsoka utilisait la Force pour soulever des roches lorsque les habitants étaient bloqués.

« _Maître Plo Koon rirait s'il me voyait utilisé la Force pour soulever des pierres_ » pensa Ahsoka. Mais néanmoins, son aide était plus que nécessaire et les travaux avançaient plus rapidement. Ahsoka aimait voir les visages heureux et compatissants des gens qu'elle aidait. Elle avait gagné des batailles pour ces regards. C'était son moteur, son bonheur, que de voir celui des autres.

De plus, la vie à Onderon lui offrait d'autres avantages. Elle se musclait lors des travaux, pouvait s'entrainer aux combats avec l'ancienne milice, et méditer comme elle voulait. Beaucoup au début la dévisageaient, tout d'abord parce qu'elle était une togruta de la République puis parce quelle était une Jedi. Mais devant les exploits et la gentillesse d'Ahsoka, chacun l'acceptait désormais comme une véritable Onderonnienne.

Cependant, même si cela la gênait, la chose qu'elle appréciait le plus était le fait d'être à nouveau en compagnie de Lux. Elle n'éprouvait plus les mêmes sentiments qu'autrefois, mais elle ce sentait en confiance. Lux était venu la chercher lorsque tous l'avait laissé. « _Excepté ton maître_ » lui chuchota une petite voix. Voilà des mois qu'elle revoyait sans cesse sa dernière conversation avec Anakin. « _Je reviendrai maître je vous le jure_ » disait elle après chaque flashback.

A son habitude, lorsque la journée devenait trop longue et que ses membres fatiguaient, Ahsoka plongeait son esprit ailleurs et continuait de travailler avec son corps. Cependant, un cri ce fit retentir à l'opposé du village, tirant la togruta de ses rêveries. Elle lâcha les débris et se mis à courir en direction du cri. Le village c'était presque rassemblé autour de la maison en ruine lorsqu'elle arriva. Une ancienne bâtisse c'était effondrée sur elle-même, lorsque des villageois essayaient de la vider. Ils étaient désormais bloqués.

\- Où sont les machines pour les dégager? , demanda un homme

\- Si nous bougeons, cela s'effondra sur eux, nous avons besoin de plus de machines ! dit une femme à côté d'elle

\- Nous ne pouvons attendre demain ! Et prendre le risque d'un nouvel éboulement, parla une autre

Les gens commencèrent à paniquer. Ahsoka s'avança. Lorsqu'elle fut au centre de la foule, elle leva les bras et tapa dans ses mains. Elle souhaitait que chacun l'écoute.

\- Écoutez-moi ! J'ai moi-même été prisonnière d'un éboulement une fois, et ces moments sont très difficiles à vivre pour tous. Cependant voilà ce que nous devons faire ! Vous devez vous calmer. Puis retourner à vos taches. Je dois savoir si ces personnes sont en vies, pour cela je vais utiliser la Force. Mais si vous me gêner je ne risque de rien percevoir. Je vous en prie écoutez moi et laissez moi faire. Je vais faire tout mon possible.

Les villageois la regardèrent. Certains hésitèrent à partir. Pourtant d'autres avaient entendu et vu ce dont la togruta était capable, et ils entraînèrent leur amis loin du lieu de l'éboulement.

Ahsoka vit une dame rousse assez âgée resté vers l'éboulement. Sur cette planète ont les appelaient les Ancêtres. Celle-ci continuait à regarder le tas de débris. Elle ne disait rien mais ses larmes parlaient pour elle. Ahsoka s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ce sont vos enfants ?

\- Mes petits enfants

Dans cette partie d'Onderon, les Ancêtres étaient respectés. Ahsoka sut quoi faire.

\- Restez près de moi et veillez à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas, j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour me projeter.

La vieille sorti un blaster dessous sa robe.

\- Ça vous va comme protection ?

\- Heu, oui, mais ne l'utilisez pas d'accord ? demanda timidement la padawan

La vieille sourit. Il n'était probablement pas chargé. « _Probablement…_ » pensa Ahsoka

Ahsoka posa son blaster au sol et son pack de médikit. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur. Au lieu de lever les paumes, elle les garda posées sur ses genoux.

L'extrapolation de l'esprit, demandait le même état d'esprit que pour la méditation, cependant celui-ci était assez coûteux en énergie. Avec la journée qu'elle avait eu Ahsoka devait se dépêcher de trouver des survivants.

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer dans la maison. Un corps était inerte, elle ne sentit plus de vie en lui, dans le brouillard de la méditation elle vit, la partie supérieure de son corps piégé sous une énorme pierre. Puis elle continua son aventure et rencontra un autre corps, celui-ci était en parfait état, mais l'esprit remplit de terreur. Il était penché au dessus d'un autre dont la jambe était prise sous un bloc d'acier.

Puis son esprit partit en direction des décombres et chercha une quelconque sortie. Un des couloirs avait été bloqué par une seule et énorme roche. Elle serait certes difficile à débloquer, mais prendrait moins de temps que de défaire un amas de petites roches.

Ahsoka sortit de sa transe. Elle eu des difficultés à ce lever. L'Ancêtre lui tendit son blaster et son medikit tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'endroit où elle avait identifié une sortie possible. Puis voyant l'énorme pierre, elle s'adressa à la dame.

\- Appelez un droïde de secours, il y a un blessé.

L'Ancêtre acquiesça et repartit dans le village.

Ahsoka ce concentra, elle puisa dans la Force pour déplacer la roche. Mais celle-ci devait mesurer plus de 3 mètres de diamètre, et Ahsoka sentit la fatigue accumulée lors de la journée l'empêcher d'atteindre le poids de levée de la pierre. La togruta réussit cependant à trouver le centre et à faire bouger la pierre.

Les rescapés durent l'entendre car il était désormais possible de distinguer leurs cris de détresse.

Ahsoka continua de pousser la pierre, mais des perles de sueurs commençaient à couler de plus en plus sur son front. Ses bras qu'elle avait tendus en avant pour l'aider à pousser par la Force commencèrent à trembler. Son souffle ce fit court. Mais son corps teint bon. Elle réussit à déplacer la pierre de presque un mètre. Cette ouverture lui donnerai l'occasion de sortir le blessé.

Elle aperçu l'Ancêtre qui revenait avec un droïde médecin et elle lui fit signe de ne pas la suivre, celle-ci acquiesça de la tête.

Elle s'enfonça alors dans les ténèbres.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Ahsoka

\- On est la au secours ! supplia une petite voix.

Ahsoka accéléra le pas tout en faisant attention de ne pas courir. L'imprudence de la vitesse était un mauvais allié dans ce genre de situation. Elle rencontra les deux jeunes gens dans la plus grande pièce de la villa. La survivante portait la tête du blessé sur ses genoux. Celui-ci cachait mal sa peine.

Ahsoka s'approcha d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

La jeune fille fit non d'un mouvement de tête

\- Suis la lumière il y a une sortie, ne touche à rien, tout risque de s'effondrer.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser, protesta-t-elle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'aider. Il y a un droïde médecin à l'extérieur, il va s'occuper de vous deux. Pour le moment je dois trouver une solution pour sortir ton ami, va !

L'onderienne, accepta, mais elle jeta un dernier regard comme pour avoir la confirmation de son ami. Celui-ci lui donna son autorisation par un sourire.

\- Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Pas trop la forme hein, voulut plaisanter Ahsoka

\- Toi non plus on dirais, dit il en toussotant

En effet, Ahsoka était pleine de poussière. On pouvait voir les traces de sueur sur sa peau. Tandis que ses lekkus et ses mains étaient couvertes de pansements, pour protéger les blessures de réparation obtenues récemment.

\- Oh moi ! J'ai l'habitude tu sais ! bon voyons ta jambe.

Une énorme plaque d'acier était tombée sur la jambe du jeune homme. Celui n'osait même pas regarder l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Avant de te l'enlever, je dois regarder si la plaque n'est pas reliée à autre chose. Histoire d'éviter qu'on te fasse tomber un autre meuble sur la tête !

\- Vous êtes vraiment une drôle de personne. Les gens de la République sont ils tous comme ça ?dit il en riant.

\- Plus ou moins, cela dépend de nos caractères.

Très bien, Ahsoka avait réussit à la faire penser à autre chose. Elle se leva et inspecta le mur qui s'était effondré. Heureusement pour eux, il ne semblait pas y avoir de lien entre l'acier et les débris. Elle pourrait le déplacer sans risquer un autre effondrement.

\- Bon je vais devoir soulever cette maudite plaque. Il va falloir que tu bandes ta jambe pour éviter une hémorragie, puis je t'aiderais, Prêt ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ahsoka voulut pousser et lever l'acier, mais il était trop lourd. I fallait utiliser la Force. Ahsoka soupira.

\- Bon lorsque je vais lever la barre essaye de décaler rapidement ta jambe d'accord ?

\- Heu oui…

Comme tout à l'heure, Ashoka s'assit en tailleur et se détendit.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous.. Oh !

Le jeune se tût lorsqu'il sentit que la barre d'acier ce levait de sa jambe. Il regarda avec admiration la barre ce soulever dans les airs pour atterrir quelque centimètres a coté de lui. Cependant une douleur l'irradia vers sa jambe et il se rendit compte qu'il perdait son sang. Il se dépêcha de faire un garrot autour de sa cuisse.

Il tourna ensuite la tête et vit l'étrange humanoïde qui venait de le sauver. La padawan était totalement en sueur, la tête lui tournait, et le jeune homme crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes, il lui cria dessus :

\- Hé ne mourrez pas !

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que j'ai utilisé plus d'énergie que ce que mon corps ne m'autorise. Bravo pour le bandage. Allez viens on y va.

Elle l'aida à ce relever et elle resserra plus fort son garrot. La padawan passa le bras du jeune homme autour de son cou et l'aida à regagner la sortie. Mais le jeune homme compris rapidement qu'elle se soutenait aussi à lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, des villageois entraient les aider. Ahsoka leur remit le garçon et partit avec eux.

Mais, avant de franchir la lumière, la padawan ressentit une onde de vie. Elle se retourna. Elle était pourtant sur que le troisième corps était celui d'un mort. Mais, dans le doute, elle fit demi-tour. Elle se laissa guider par cette onde jusqu'au corps. Arrivé vers lui, elle n'avait plus grand espoir. La tête était ensevelit sous un tas de roches. Elle toucha le corps pour s'assurer de sa froideur. Mais, lorsqu'elle fut en contact avec sa peau, un frisson immense la parcourut. Une terreur s'installa dans ses entrailles. Et puis soudain une vision jaillit devant ses yeux.

 _Elle est sur une planète en feu. La lave jaillit de toute part. Elle entend des personnes hurler dans une salle. Le bruit du sabre laser résonne. Ahsoka se penche pour observer à travers les vitres. Et là, elle le voit. Un Sith, la lame en feu qui pourfend des hommes désarmés. Elle connait ces hommes, mais elle ne s'en souvient plus. Soudain, le Sith ce retourne. Elle peut voir ses yeux rouges de colère sous sa capuche._

Ahsoka se réveille tremblante à côté du cadavre. « _Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ?_ ».

Elle pose ensuite les yeux sur le corps.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Ils vont mettre des jours à enlever les débris…

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de force, et qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs Jedi serait difficile, mais elle devait essayer. Elle canalisa son esprit pour soulever encore une dernière fois quelque roche. Mais, lorsqu'elle fit léviter une roche, la Force l'abandonna et le débris partit rapidement sur le côté.

Ahsoka n'eu même pas le temps de parler, que le plafond s'écroula sur elle, l'atteignant en pleine tête.

...

\- Et bah voilà ! Bravo Ahsoka ! tu t'es tué en essayant de sortir un cadavre ! dit-elle en colère.

\- Non, tu n'es pas morte jeune padawan. Dit une voix qu'elle reconnue.

Ahsoka surprise se retourna. Elle était dans un monde noir où seule une silhouette blanche floutée lui tenait compagnie

\- Vous ! Vous êtes réels ! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous plus répondu !

\- Tu n'avais rien à me dire.

\- Vous m'aviez demandé mon nom et mon titre, et je vous les ai donnés !

\- Non, ils sont faux

\- Mais je suis Ahsoka, je suis une Jedi déchue et une protectrice de la justice. Je ne vois pas ce que je suis d'autre.

Ahsoka croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

\- Toujours faux.

\- Mais je ne suis rien de plus ! Mais d'ailleurs ! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Un ancien maître Jedi, que tu n'as malheureusement pas connu.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je ne peux encore te le révéler jeune padawan.

Un silence ce fit.

\- Maître, j'ai fait une vision. Enfin je crois. Elle était horrible ! Mais c'est impossible, je ne méditais pas et ne dormais pas comment est ce possible ? Ma vision est elle vraie ?

\- Chaque vision peut apparaître avec des événements précis. Mais toutes les visions ne révèlent pas l'avenir…

\- Mouais…Vous êtes aussi doué que Maître Yoda pour les énigmes…

Le Jedi se mit à rire.

\- Oui suis-je ? Est-ce que c'est la Force ?

\- Oui. Tu es dans une partie de la Force, entre celle des vivants et celle des morts.

\- Donc je ne suis pas encore morte, c'est déjà ça !

\- Tu es très optimiste. Cependant tu es gravement blessée.

La silhouette blanche s'approcha d'Ahsoka et lui toucha le front.

\- Relève toi petite Ahsoka, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir…

...

Ahsoka sentit qu'elle tombait. Elle avait l'impression d'être aspiré par le néant. Puis une douleur à la tête lui arracha un cri. Elle mit sa main sur la plaie et vit que le sang avait cessé de couler. Elle poussa les débris autour d'elle. Puis elle se mit à tousser de la poussière qui se dégageait de ses mouvements.

\- Génial, me voilà encore dans de beaux draps. Je suis coincée sous une tonne de pierre avec pour seule compagnie un cadavre.

Ahsoka soupira. Avant de céder à la panique, elle se mit en position pour méditer.

Il lui faudra toute son énergie pour se sortir de cette impasse.

* * *

 **"HeroWitch " Merci de ta review !**

 _ **Comme vous avez pu le voir, Lux n'est que très légèrement abordé dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Ahsoka ressent cependant des sentiments pour lui. Et ce sont, ses sentiments qui auront des impacts plus tard.**_

 _ **Enfin voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre où l'on apprend un peu plus sur la mystérieuse voix :)**_

 _ **Pas de date pour le prochain chapitre (semaine de révision oblige) mais de toute façon au maximum dans une semaine !**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Il n'y a pas d'émotions

**Chapitre n°4 : Il n'y a pas d'émotions…**

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa méditation. Elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre mouvement dehors. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la même idée : sortir.

Ahsoka ouvrit les yeux en quittant sa méditation. Son esprit était totalement reposé. Cependant ces trois heures n'avaient pas permis un repos de son corps. Elle grimaça lorsque l'une de ses lekkus la plus abîmée bougea. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se reposer plus, il était temps d'évacuer les pierres qui la séparaient de la sortie.

\- Bon, concentration maximale maintenant Ahsoka ! dit elle pour se motiver.

Elle déplaça encore les pierres à ses côtés. Puis elle essaya de se lever. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids. Cependant, elle tendit les mains et essaya de pousser les roches avec la Force. Rien ne se passa.

Elle recommença, mais la réaction fût la même. Une onde de panique frappa la padawan.

Impossible…Elle ne pouvait s'être coupée de la Force. Elle la sentait en elle. Mais elle était tellement loin dans son esprit. Elle devait se calmer. La peur amenait les Jedis dans le côté obscur.

Elle essaya de nouveau. Les pierres ne bougèrent pas.

\- Oh non ! Oh non !, murmura-t-elle.

Ahsoka eut comme l'impression que la pièce se refermait sur elle. Elle commença à suffoquer.

« _Les Jedis n'utilisent pas leurs émotions._ » se remémora-t-elle. Cependant son maître lui avait souvent dit que la passion et l'amour n'étaient pas des éléments néfastes aux Jedis. C'étaient ces mêmes éléments qui permettaient la compassion et l'entraide.

Elle utilisa alors ses souvenirs comme bouclier contre la peur qui essayait d'intégrer tout son corps. Elle se remémora sa première rencontre avec Anakin et Obiwan.

\- _Je suis la nouvelle padawan je m'appelle Ahsoka Tano._

\- _Je suis Obiwan Kenobi, ton nouveau maître, dit Obiwan en s'inclinant légèrement._

\- _Je suis à votre service maitre Kenobi, mais il me semble qu'on m'a destiné à maître Skywalker._

 _Ahsoka pointa du doigt Anakin. Celui-ci surpris, ce cacha derrière Obiwan en agitant les bras._

\- _Quoi ? Non, non ! C'est probablement une erreur ! C'est lui qui a demandé un padawan, dit Anakin en désignant Obiwan._

\- _Non…Maître Yoda a été on ne peut plus clair. Il m'a affecté à Anakin Skywalker qui doit me former à l'art des Jedis._

Elle sourit. Elle sut plus tard que maitre Obiwan et Yoda avaient complotés ensemble pour qu'elle rencontre maitre Anakin.

Cette technique lui permit d'enlever la peur qu'elle avait. Elle ce concentra alors sur les pierres et se remémora sa rencontre avec Rex :

\- _Qui est cette novice ? demanda Rex_

\- _Je suis la padawan de maître Skywalker, je m'appelle Ahsoka Tano._

\- _Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de padawan. Questionna Rex à Anakin._

\- _Il y a eu une petite confusion, cette novice n'est pas avec moi, s'excusa Anakin._

\- _Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Il va falloir me supporter Skyman ! menaça Ahsoka._

 _Rex se mit à rire sur la remarque de la jeune effrontée. Elle ne connaissait vraiment pas le général Skywalker._

\- _Comment est ce que tu m'as appelé ? Ne fait pas ta chipie avec moi, petite ! gronda Anakin._

Soudain, elle entendit une pierre bouger.

Elle avait réussit ! Ses souvenirs lui redonnaient contact avec la Force. Elle s'aida alors de ses souvenirs heureux pour travailler. Au bout d'une longue heure de travail acharné, elle vit enfin une trace de lumière. Elle s'arrêta alors car elle sentait la sueur couler dans son dos. Un peu de repos lui serait plus que nécessaire pour sortir d'ici. Puis elle reprit son travail.

Elle continua ainsi à utiliser ses souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle avait dégagé un trou, elle glissa.

Ses pensées furent alors déviées vers ses souvenirs les moins agréables. En un flash, elle revit les moments sombres de sa vie. Ahsoka essayait de les refouler, mais elle était bloquée dans une sorte de transe entre la réalité et la Force. En quelques secondes, elle revit le conseil l'excluant de l'Ordre, puis les clones la traquer et enfin elle revit le visage brulant du Sith de sa vision. N'en pouvant plus elle poussa un cri d'horreur, et, comme pour se protéger, elle tomba dans les pommes.

...

Elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures au tour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'elle était sur un brancard au sein d'un camp médicinal improvisé. De nombreux visages intrigués l'observaient. Mais celui de l'Ancêtre fût celui qu'elle reconnut en premier. Elle sourit puis tourna sa tête. Elle vit le cadavre.

Puis comme un réflexe elle vomit. Le choc qu'elle avait eu devait être important. Elle ne sentait pas tous ses membres, et les autres lui faisaient mal.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la padawan.

\- Nous avons vu que vous sortiez et vous vous êtes évanouit, le temps qu'on arrive, vous étiez inconsciente dans les débris, répondit l'Ancêtre.

\- Ah j'ai du sacrément me cogner la tête.

Elle toucha une de ses lekkus, elle sentit que celle-ci était couverte de pansements.

\- On vous a soignez le mieux qu'on pouvait, heureusement que vous aviez un médikit.

Ahsoka ferma les yeux, la lumière devenait insupportable. En Elle se remémora alors son aventure.

\- Qui était cette personne ? demanda la padawan.

\- L'autre ancêtre de ce village : Aïa Jan, répondit tristement l'Ancêtre.

Après avoir adressé une prière mentale à la Force, Ashoka retourna la tête vers la femme aux cheveux roux.

\- Dit moi, les Ancêtres ont-ils des pouvoirs ? Comme celui de voir l'avenir ?

\- Hum, certains. Nous utilisons un dérivé de ce que vous Jedis appelé la « Force ». Nous nous guidons avec, et parfois certaines d'entre nous arrivent à voir des brides du futur. Mais pourquoi me demandé vous ça Jedi ?

Jedi. On ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Ahsoka sourit.

\- J'ai eu une vision en la touchant. Enfin je crois. Cette chose que j'ai vu était tellement horrible, que j'espère que ce n'est pas une vision.

L'Ancêtre, pinça ses lèvres.

\- J'ai bien peur que si. Aïa Jan avait prédis la destruction de ce village et elle avait vu sa propre mort. Disons que ses visions sont généralement associées à de la souffrance. Elle a du sentir votre pouvoir depuis le royaume des morts et elle vous envoyez cette vision pour vous prévenir d'un danger imminent. Ne prenez pas ce que vous avez vu à la légère Jedi.

Ahsoka médita sur ces paroles. Les Siths étaient réels. Un seigneur Sith ce cacha dans la galaxie et perturbait la Force. Elle essaya de ce remémorer les visages de ses victimes mais en vain.

\- Vous avez surement raison…je garderais cette vision en tête. Mais Ancêtre, vous faites erreur sur moi je ne suis plus une Jedi, dit Ahsoka en grimaçant sur cet aveu.

Soudain, elle eu l'impression qu'un point lui percuta le ventre. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle tomba du brancard. Une onde de douleur irradia son corps. Elle en eu le souffle coupé, et quand elle le retrouva elle se mit à vomir du sang. Afin de lutter contre cette douleur, elle voulut invoquer la Force. Mais quelque chose avait changé en elle : la Force avait disparu.

Ahsoka paniqua, elle essaya comme plutôt dans la journée, d'utiliser ses souvenirs. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle commença alors à s'agiter.

Elle sentit qu'on la maintenait pour éviter qu'elle ne rouvre ses nombreuses blessures. Elle commença alors à ce débattre. Malgré ses blessures, elle poussa les villageois. Elle voulut courir mais ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Elle tomba alors au sol. Le contact violent avec celui-ci lui fit pousser un cri de douleur.

Dans sa folie, elle rampa vers la maison en ruine. De nouveau des mains l'agrippèrent. Elle réussit à ce libérer d'un villageois, mais d'autres la tenaient fermement. Puis, elle ressentit une douleur dans l'épaule. Elle tourna alors tant bien que mal la tête et aperçut une fléchette tranquillisante plantée dans sa peau.

Le monde autour d'elle se mit à tourner. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, ses yeux ce révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit pour la deuxième fois.

…

Elle se réveilla dans un lit confortable au milieu d'une énorme chambre, Des droïdes médecins tournaient autour d'elle. Elle voulut parler, mais sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle vit qu'elle était reliée à de nombreux câbles tout autour de son lit. Elle voulut tendre la main mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée. Ahsoka respira un grand coup. Puis elle parla.

\- Hum, est ce que vous pourriez me détacher ?

Elle avait voulu parler fort mais sa voix c'était brisée.

Cependant le droïde l'entendit. Il émit comme un bruit grésillement et dit :

\- Monsieur, elle est réveillée.

Ahsoka ce demanda où elle était mais la réponse à sa question ne mit pas de temps à arriver. Lux ouvrit en grand les portes et se précipita vers son amie. Il défit les sangles de la togruta malgré les protestations de son garde du corps.

\- Monsieur, elle est peut être encore dangereuse..

\- Il suffit ! Laissez nous seule ! ordonna le jeune sénateur.

Lux renvoya son garde en le chassant de sa main. Son visage était tourné vers son amie. Il prit un verre d'eau et lui tendit. Ahsoka but lentement en savourant la froideur de l'eau qui coulait dans sa gorge.

\- C'est moi l'être dangereux ? demanda Ahsoka en souriant.

\- Oui, tu as assommé plusieurs villageois. Il a fallut un tranquillisant pour Gundark pour te stopper. Répondit Lux en examinant du regard son amie.

A cette nouvelle Ahsoka cracha son verre d'eau.

\- Quoi ? Comment est ce possible ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Avoua la togruta.

\- Et bien d'après les villageois, tu es tombé de ton brancard, puis tu as vomi et tu t'es mise à hurler. Ensuite tu as essayé de t'échapper en assommant les villageois, dit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Avant qu'il n'est fini Ahsoka ce remémora ce qu'il c'était passé. Un frisson l'a parcourut. Elle sentit alors que quelque chose lui manquait. Elle agrippa la main de Lux comme pour s'accrocher à la réalité, bien qu'horrible qu'elle soit. Lux s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'il la vit pâlir.

\- Ahsoka que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es toute blanche ! s'inquiéta Lux.

\- La Force…Je ne… la sens… plus. Lux c'est horrible, bégaya la padawan.

Parler lui demandait un effort intense. Le choc de la réalité lui avait coupé le souffle.

\- Comment est ce possible ? Ahsoka que c'est il passé ?

Ahsoka ferma les yeux. Elle devait se calmer. Lux lui tenait toujours la main, mais cette fois il la serrait ardemment. La chaleur qui émanait de leur lien, permit à la padawan de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

\- Il existe dans les légendes, des Jedis qui ont, tout comme moi, été coupés de la Force. Certains par choix, d'autres par obligations.

\- Mais tu n'as pas choisit d'être coupé non ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien fait de t'elle ! La Force est toute ma vie !

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Lux l'essuya.

\- Est-ce que les histoires racontent que ces Jedis, retrouvèrent la Force ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une seule. L'apprentie d'un grand Jedi du nom de Revan. Mais, les archives que j'avais le droit de consulter ne disent pas comment.

\- Peut être devrait tu retourner sur Coruscant et demander à ton maître de t'aider ?

Cette solution semblait si facile pour un non adepte de l'Ordre. Mais Ahsoka savait qu'il lui était impossible de retourner au temple.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. C'est de ma faute. J'ai utilisé mes émotions pour me guider dans la Force. Un vrai Jedi n'utilise pas ses émotions. J'espère au fond de mon cœur que ce qu'il m'arrive soit une punition de la Force, pour m'avoir laissé séduire par la facilité du côté obscur. Je dois me racheter Lux. Personne ne peut m'aider.

\- Non, c'est faux. Je ne sais pas comment faire exactement pour t'aider, mais cette épreuve tu ne peux la passer seule. Je serais là avec toi. Comme tu étais avec moi dans les moments difficiles.

\- Merci, Lux…

Lux ce rapprocha et enveloppa Ahsoka dans ses bras. La togruta surprise par cet élan de tendresse, laissa ses larmes coulées.

 **Même si la Force l'avait abandonné, elle n'était pas seule.**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passer un joyeux Noël !**_

 _ **Merci à LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN pour sa review !**_

 _ **Voici un chapitre un peu déroutant. En effet Ahsoka perd l'utilisation de la Force.**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment fan de Star Wars The Old Republic et j'ai voulu rendre un petit hommage à une jedi que j'adore beaucoup : Meetra Surik.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, elle a été un grand général lors des guerres mandaloriennes, et elle se coupe de la Force lors d'un massacre.**_

 _ **Enfin, je trouvais que cette perte de la Force, va donner plus de fil à retordre à notre padawan !**_

 _ **A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre demain normalement !**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : il n'y a que la paix

**Chapitre n°5 : Il n'y a que la paix**

Conformément aux ordres du droïde médecin, Ahsoka resta quelques jours clouée au lit. Lorsqu'elle sentit que ses membres ne lutteraient plus contre elle, elle se leva. Remarcher lui faisait mal, mais après quelques pas, elle réussit à canaliser sa douleur.

Elle prit un long bain, et sentit son corps ce détendre. Puis, après s'être séchée, elle essaya de méditer. Ce mettre en tailleur lui fut assez difficile, mais elle y réussit. Sans l'aide de la Force, elle devait attendre que son corps agisse seul. Après avoir calmé la douleur dans ses jambes, elle canalisa ses pensées. Comme d'habitude, elle poussa son esprit au fond d'elle-même afin d'atteindre la méditation. Mais elle eu beau se concentrer, elle n'arriva pas à s'échapper de la réalité.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois en vain. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle commença à s'énerver elle abandonna.

« _A quoi est ce que je m'attends ? Retrouver l'accès à la Force en quelques heures ?_ » grommela la padawan.

Ahsoka soupira. Il lui fallait du temps. Elle se releva. Ses blessures lui firent moins mal. Elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir de sa chambre. Après avoir revêtu sa coiffe, elle sortit en poussant les lourdes portes de sa chambre. Elle fût surprise de découvrir des gardes derrière ses portes. Ils la saluèrent lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. Elle vit l'un des gardes parler dans un communicateur.

\- Génial, je suis totalement observée maintenant.

Ahsoka ne voulait pas rester dans les hauts et longs couloirs du palais sénatorial. Elle se dirigea vers les jardins. Tout comme à Coruscant, ceux-ci étaient magnifiques et sentaient mille et une odeur de fleur. Ahsoka huma le doux parfum de celles-ci et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. La lumière vive lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais peu lui importait. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était la fraîcheur des lieux. Elle s'assit au sol juste devant une énorme fontaine. Les jets d'eau apaisèrent son esprit.

Cependant, Ahsoka sentit son cœur se serrer, quand elle vit qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune vibration de la Force autour d'elle.

Contrairement aux autres habitants, les Jedis pouvaient sentir plus facilement la Force qui coulait en chaque élément. Ahsoka ne ressentait qu'un énorme vide autour d'elle. Le monde lui parut alors si vide et dénué de sens. La beauté du lieu, disparu sous ses tristes pensées.

Cependant, pour lutter contre le désespoir qui s'emparait d'elle, Ahsoka pensa à son nouvel objectif : retrouver contact avec la Force.

Même si elle était entrainée aux arts Jedis, le manque de la Force lui donnait un énorme désavantage au combat. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour se racheter auprès de la Force.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle avait reconnu à sa façon de marcher l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Lux.

\- Mal. Je ne ressens plus aucune vibration de la Force et mon corps ce moque encore de moi, répondit Ahsoka.

Lux s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Le droïde m'a dit que tu guérissais remarquablement vite, tu ne devrais plus avoir mal dans quelque jours.

Ahsoka ne répondit pas.

\- Ahsoka que c'est il passé dans le village ? demanda à nouveau Lux.

Ahsoka ne répondit toujours pas.

\- Ahsoka je t'en pris répond moi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai t'aider si tu ne me dit pas ce qu'il c'est passé…

Ahsoka poussa un long soupir.

\- J'ai fait une vision horrible en touchant le cadavre d'un Ancêtre. Cette vision m'a projeté dans la Force et j'ai rencontré un maitre Jedi. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à utiliser la Force. J'ai donc bravé les interdits Jedis. J'ai utilisé mes émotions pour contrôler la Force.

\- C'est de ça que tu appelle le choix du côté obscur ?

\- Oui, au début mes émotions étaient positives, puis je ne sais pourquoi j'ai utilisé la peur pour sortir. Maintenant, je ne peux même pas atteindre la Force pour méditer. J'ai quitté l'Ordre pour devenir un Jedi pas un Sith !

Lux la regarda. Soudain il se leva et s'approcha de la fontaine. Puis il éclaboussa la padawan. Ahsoka surprise leva un sourcil.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te détends. Lorsque ma mère est morte, j'ai pleuré pendant des jours. Puis depuis ma chambre j'ai vu des enfants jouer à ce jeu. Je suis descendu et j'ai fait la même chose avec eux.

Il relança un jet d'eau sur Ahsoka.

\- Lux arrête ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

Lux continua. Il se mit à rire en voyant la tête dépité de la togruta. Celle-ci ce leva et pris une énorme gorgé d'eau qu'elle envoya sur le sénateur. Elle se mit à rire à son tour, quand sa cible fut couvert d'eau. Puis leur combat commença. Tout deux rirent aux éclats autour du bassin. Ahsoka ne ressentait plus de douleur ni de peine. Puis lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux essoufflés et trempés une trêve vu convenue.

Lux pris la main de la togruta et l'emmena en direction du palais. Lorsqu'il fut sur le devant sa porte de chambre il lui adressa ces mots.

\- Même si ton monde s'effondre, la galaxie continue d'avancer avec ou sans toi. Le meilleur moyen de survivre est d'oublier tes pensées négatives et d'aller de l'avant. Tu as perdu la Force. Soit. Mais maintenant un nouvel objectif ce dresse devant toi : tu dois la retrouver. C'est ça ton espoir, accroche toi à ça.

Ahsoka regarda son ami. Quelque minute plus tôt il jouait avec elle dans les bassins comme un enfant, et maintenant il faisait preuve d'une gravité importante. Elle sourit, cet homme était fait pour être sénateur.

\- Merci Lux. Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Je te suis amplement redevable.

Il ce baissa et lui fit un baise main. Ahsoka sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle le remercia et rentra ce laver avant de ce coucher.

...

Elle ne mit que très peu de temps avant de s'endormir. Cependant après quelques heures de pur repos, son sommeil fut agité par des cauchemars.

 _Elle est sur une planète en feu. Elle entend des cris. Elle se retourne et voit un homme noir dont les yeux rouges luisent à travers la capuche. Il s'approche d'elle, dégaine son sabre et l'abat sur la togruta. Une douleur ce répand en elle._

Ahsoka se réveil en hurlant. Son dos est couvert de sueur. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant il semblait si vrai.

Elle ce leva et enfila une chemise de nuit. Puis elle se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre. L'air froid de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien.

Elle chassa ses pensées obscures. Ce n'était définitivement pas un cauchemar, c'était un avertissement. Quelque part dans la galaxie, elle savait qu'elle devrait affronter ce Sith. Ahsoka soupira. Avant de combattre elle devait absolument retrouver la Force.

Une brise lui glissa dans le cou, faisant bouger ses lekkus. Elle murmura alors au vent : « _Maître où que vous soyez, aider moi à trouver la paix_ »

Sur cette pensée elle retourna ce coucher.

«Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a que la paix»

* * *

 ** _Bonne année 2016 à tous !_**

 ** _Ce chapitre est assez court, mais il a pour objectif de remettre un peu d'espérance dans les aventures un peu tristes d'Ahsoka._**

 ** _Le chapitre suivant étant un peu plus long (j'en ai 10 pages pour l'instant), je mettrai un peu de temps avant de le poster._**

 ** _En attendant, si vous aimez le style d'écriture de The Clones Wars ou Star Wars Rebels, je vous conseille la fiction "Star Wars Les Aventures de Loren Hawlker" de HeroWitch, qui est franchement super ! Bonne lecture à tous !_**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un nouvelle inattendue

**Chapitre n° 6 : Une nouvelle inattendue**

Le lendemain elle se réveilla tard. Sa jambe lui faisait légèrement mal, mais peut lui importait. Elle s'habilla et partit vers la salle d'entrainement des gardes. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre elle remarqua une grande agitation dans le palais sénatorial. Tous les domestiques et les droïdes courraient à leurs taches.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?_ » Elle regarda par la fenêtre. De nombreux vaisseaux étaient stationnés sur les aires des visiteurs du spatioport. Ahsoka haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Les gardes étaient surement déjà à leur poste, car, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle d'entrainement, elle était seule. Elle défit alors ses chaussures et banda ses mains.

Un mannequin était au centre de la pièce. Ahsoka ce concentra. Elle essaya d'envoyer une onde de Force dans sa direction mais rien ne se passa.

« _Je crois que je vais devoir abandonner l'utilisation de la Force pendant un moment. Bon, retour au vieilles méthodes_ »

Elle s'approcha du mannequin.

\- Salut ! Heureuse de te rencontrer ! Allez c'est partit, dit elle en riant.

Elle mit un coup de poing direct dans la tête du mannequin. Le coup irradia le bras de la togruta. Elle poussa un petit cri.

\- Oh tu es un dur à cuir toi !

Elle mit un coup de pied circulaire dans le mannequin. Tout comme le bras, le coup irradia de douleur sa jambe.

\- Bon. On ce calme.

Ahsoka joigna ses mains. De cette manière elle stoppa ses émotions. Elle pouvait ainsi ce battre dans la plus grande neutralité. « _Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité_. ». Elle ouvrit les yeux et se prépara au combat. Elle s'approcha de nouveau du mannequin et le salua.

Pendant un long moment, elle cribla le mannequin de coups. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de son combat. Elle sentait les perles de sueurs sur son corps, ses muscles qui fatiguaient.

Mais elle poussait son corps jusqu'à l'extrême. Son souffle devint de plus en plus court et bruyant. Puis la fatigue la prit et elle se laissa tomber sur les tatamis complètement épuisée. Elle regarda le plafond, et sourit en sentant son cœur battre à se rompre dans sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit et une personne se précipita sur elle.

\- Ahsoka te voilà enfin ! Mais Ahsoka !

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je vais bien Lux ne tant fait pas. Je me repose c'est tout.

Lux s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Je suppose que tu as du remarquer l'agitation qui se passe dans le palais.

\- Oui, on dirait que la guerre est à vos portes.

Lux soupira.

\- Je souhaiterais presque que ce soit le cas. C'est un bal en l'honneur du grand Solstice d'Onderon. Normalement c'est le roi qui l'organise dans son palais. Mais, étant en pleine transition politique, il m'a demandé de le faire. J'ai invité tout les représentants d'Onderon.

\- D'où le nombre important de vaisseaux dans le spatioport.

\- Oui. C'est pour quoi j'ai quelque chose a te demandé, demanda le sénateur du voix tendu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je voudrais que tu assiste à ce bal. En tant que représentante de la République et de l'Ordre Jedi.

Ahsoka tiqua. Représentante de l'Ordre…

\- Si tu voulais des représentants tu aurais du appeler la sénatrice Amidala et mon maître pour l'ordre Jedi.

\- Je l'ai fait, ils sont tous les deux en enquête classé top secret.

\- Et maître Kenobi ?

Ahsoka déglutit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à pardonner totalement son ancien ami.

\- Pareil.

Ahsoka soupira.

\- Je suis donc la seule à t'aider.

\- Il semblerait. Mais tu n'es pas mon dernier choix. Si tu ne veux pas j'essayerai de trouver quelqu'un.

Ahsoka ne dit rien. Elle fixa le plafond. Lux l'aidait depuis qu'elle était partie de l'Ordre, l'aider à son tour était un juste retour des choses.

\- Pff, j'accepte, bougonna la padawan.

\- Merci !

Il embrassa avec vigueur la togruta sur la joue et bondit sur ses jambes.

\- Je te laisse te reposer. Je t'attends tout à l'heure.

Puis il partit de la salle d'entrainement d'un pas rapide. Ahsoka avait de nouveau rougit lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

\- Bravo Ahsoka, tu perds la Force et maintenant tu recommence à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Tu veux vraiment redevenir un Jedi ou non ? bougonna-t-elle à nouveau.

...

Elle resta encore un moment à fixer le plafond. Puis, décidant qu'il était plus que temps de ce laver, elle se leva. Elle évita quelques domestiques et arriva dans sa chambre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle fut loin de l'agitation des couloirs.

Elle fila directement à la douche. Alors qu'elle commença à chanter, elle entendit la porte claquer. Comme un réflexe, elle se tut. Elle glissa un drap autour de sa taille, saisit une lampe à diode électromagnétique qu'elle utilisa comme arme improvisée. Puis elle avança à pas de loup jusque vers son lit.

N'ayant plus la Force pour savoir si elle était en danger, le mieux était de vérifier par elle-même.

Elle vit une silhouette et passa à l'action. Cependant alors qu'elle allait la frapper celle-ci se retourna et poussa un cri : c'était la femme de chambre. Celle-ci apportait la robe pour Ahsoka. En voyant la togruta elle hurla et s'enfuit de la chambre.

Ahsoka rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« _Genial maintenant je suis devenu la folle de service_ »

Elle posa sa lampe par terre et admira la robe.

Elle était bleu azur comme ses lekkus. Son dos était nu. La robe était tenu par le cou. Tout comme son dos ses épaules étaient nues. Cependant des bracelets or maintenaient des manches qui couvraient ses bras. Ses manches tombaient jusqu'au sol. La robe était tellement grande qu'on ne voyait plus ses pieds. Ahsoka sourit, on aurait dit une des nombreuses robes de Padmé. Elle avait aussi droit à une coiffe, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle jouait le rôle d'esclave lors de sa mission sur Zygerria. En son centre régnait une émeraude.

« _La couleur de mes sabres_ » pensa Ahsoka avec un pincement au cœur.

…

Après plusieurs explications avec le chef du personnel pour assurer son comportement pacifique, la padawan réussit à obtenir de l'aide pour mettre sa robe.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle passa devant un miroir. La togruta qu'elle vit ne ressemblait plus à une adolescente perdue. Elle sourit, si padmé aurait été une togruta, elle aurait surement ressemblé à ce qu'Ahsoka voyait dans son miroir.

Malgré l'ampleur des manches, Ahsoka eut du mal à se mouvoir. Habituée à porté des vêtements Jedi, les tenues d'apparat, étaient tout de suite moins praticables.

Elle s'entraina pendant quelques minutes à marcher dans sa chambre. Il fallait éviter à tout pris une cascade inutile dans les escaliers. Elle tourna sur elle-même et rit en voyant les voiles de sa robe volée. Puis elle se dirigea vers le miroir et pris une voix moqueuse où elle accentuait les mots :

\- Je vous salue, je suis la sénatrice Ahsoka Tano.

Elle fit une révérence et rit de nouveau. Cette soirée s'annonçait amusante. Puis on toqua à sa porte et la padawan arrêta son jeu de rôle.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Une petite personne entra timidement dans la pièce. Elle n'osa la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Maitre Bonteri, demande si vous êtes prête à le rejoindre.

Ahsoka replissa rapidement sa robe.

\- Oui je pense.

\- Très bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle arrangea sa coiffe et suivit sa guide. Pour une aussi petite personne, elle marchait relativement vite et la padawan accélérera son pas pour la suivre.

Ahsoka supportait mal ses talons. Elle espérait secrètement à ne pas à avoir trop bougé lors de la soirée.

Sa guide l'abandonna devant les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle. Ahsoka tendit le cou et vit Lux. En bon hôte, il ce tenait devant l'entrée et accueillait tout ceux qui c'était déplacés.

Elle fit une prière mentale aux étoiles et descendit les escaliers. Elle contait les marches qui lui restaient et fut heureuse quand elle eut presque fini. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la dernière marche, une de ce mains fut saisit. Elle releva la tête et vit Lux qui se contenait de rire.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes quand tu te concentre, dit-il en riant.

\- Oh ! Mais je fais ce que je peux tu sais ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ses échasses.

Lux ria, cependant son regard s'attarda sur la togruta.

\- En tout cas tu es magnifique.

\- Tu as bien choisi la robe en effet.

\- Moi ? je n'ai rien fait de tel …

\- Mais qui a…

\- Maître Kenobi… C'est lui qui l'a envoyé, il a dit, qu'elle t'irait à merveille, il a même ajouté que la coiffe était un souvenir.

\- Obiwan sais que je suis içi ? demanda Ahsoka choquée de la nouvelle.

Lux sembla gêné.

\- Oui et bien nous avons échangé quelques mots.

Ahsoka lui plaqua sa main sur le torse pour le stopper, elle fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ! demanda-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu.

\- Je lui est parlé de tes cauchemars. Tu crie le prénom de Skywalker chaque fois que tu en fais.

\- Quoi ? Je ne..je ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Justement pour éviter ce genre de conversation. J'ai dit à ton maitre que tu avais fait une vision où tu voyais un sith et que tu criais Anakin, c'est tout !

\- Mais non pas ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je disais son nom ! demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Heu, et bien je croyais que tu étais au courant…Ahsoka excuse moi, bredouilla le sénateur.

Alors que leur conversation allait s'envenimer ils furent interrompu par une personne connue des deux : le roi d'Onderon.

\- Sénateur Bonteri , padawan Ahsoka. Cette réception est somptueuse !

\- Merci mon roi, dit il en s'inclinant.

Puis le roi parti accueillir d'autres invités.

\- Ahsoka…, voulu s'excuser Lux.

\- Non. Nous reprendrons cela plus tard. Le roi à raison, c'est une superbe réception, ne la gâchons pas. Amis ?

Ahsoka sourit en tendant sa main à Lux. Celui la prit et la baisa.

\- Amis.

…

Tous les invités étaient enfin arrivés. Mais Ahsoka sentait ses pieds qui hurlaient de douleur, elle se glissa dans un coin et enleva ses escarpins. Elle les glissa discrètement derrière l'escalier, espérant que personne ne les remarques. Le contact du froid sur ces pieds, lui fit un bien fou. Elle soupira d'apaisement.

Puis, on claqua dans les mains et les lampes diminuèrent. Ahsoka vit Lux monter sur une estrade et quelques secondes plus tard, l'image de Steela Gerrera se projeta en hologramme au milieu de la pièce.

Ahsoka la reconnue et un voile de chagrin passa sur son visage.

\- Mes amis, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour fêter notre liberté et rendre hommage à notre monde natal : Onderon. Mais, nous ne devons pas oublier nos héros qui ce sont sacrifiés pour qu'Onderon devienne une planète libre. Je dédis donc cette soirée à ceux qui sont tombés et particulièrement à mon amie : Steela Gerrera.

Les invités applaudirent le discours et l'hologramme s'effaça. A sa place, le plafond, fut illuminé par les visages holographiques des victimes de guerre.

Lux, savait rendre hommage.

Puis les lumières s'allumèrent à nouveau. Les gens se déplacèrent pour laisser un vide au centre : une piste de danse. Ahsoka s'éloigna au plus possible de la piste. La danse était vraiment une chose qu'elle détestait, de plus elle n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine. La formation Jedi ne l'avait pas vraiment formé à ça.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre un verre vers un serveur pour admirer le spectacle, elle sentit qu'on s'écartait d'elle. Elle se retourna. Lux était derrière elle, tout le monde les regardaient. Lux souriait, apparemment cette situation l'amusait au plus au point.

\- Lux qu'est ce que tu fais ? grommela la padawan.

\- Je t'invite à danser.

Ahsoka ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était hors de question. Cependant Lux lui tendit la main en demande. Ahsoka ne pouvait lui refuser devant tout le monde, elle se força a sourire et pris sa main.

\- Tu vas me le payer Lux Bonteri, dit elle entre ses dents.

\- Oui, je sais c'est pourquoi je profite du moment, dit il en riant.

Ahsoka continuait de sourire, tout en cachant au mieux ses pieds nus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre de la pièce, Lux lu fit la révérence et la togruta en fit de même.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant que je ne sais pas danser.

\- Non, je l'ignorai. Oh ! Les togrutas sont des bons danseurs non ?

\- Non ce sont les twil'eks ! corrigea la padawan.

\- Oh et bien tu vas devoir improviser, dit il en souriant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Pui il l'entraina dans une danse lorsque la musique commença. D'autre Onderoniens les rejoignirent. Ahsoka essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme, mais elle n'était clairement pas dans son élément.

\- Je me répète, mais tu es tellement drôle quand tu te concentre.

\- Ah, ah, très amusant en effet sénateur, grommela la padawan.

Lux sourit. Sa main se renferma de plus en plus sur celle d'Ahsoka.

\- Je suis encore désolé, pour tout à l'heure.

\- C'est déjà oublié lux. Ce que tu es entrain de me faire faire et impardonnable par contre, dit la togruta en lui tirant la langue.

\- Comment ? Cette dance est pourtant facile je pourrais la compliqué si j'en avais envie !

\- Fait ça, et la prochaine fois que tu monte dans mon vaisseau je te jette dehors sans capsule de sauvetage.

Lux rit.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée alors.

Ahsoka confirma d'un hochement de tête. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes et la musique s'arrêta. Les danseurs applaudirent et ce saluèrent. Ahsoka se croyait sauvé, cependant un autre danseur lui proposa. Elle accepta en jetant un regard plein de haine à Lux qui haussa les épaules en retour pour montrer son impuissance.

...

Alors qu'elle dansait, elle vit Lux interpellé par une personne qu'elle connaissait : un trandoshan.

Elle vit le regard de Lux surprit. Puis il partit avec le trandoshan en direction de son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini sa dance, quelque secondes plus tard, elle refusa un autre cavalier et partit en direction du bureau de Lux. De la elle écouta la conversation qui avait lieu.

\- C'est impossible ! cria Lux.

\- Les informations que j'ai trouvé ssson juste, vous n'avez qu'a regardé l'hologramme et vous verrez, répondit le trandoshan.

\- On peut trafiquer un hologramme

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai vérifié s'il n'était pas trafiqué, cet hologramme est réel.

\- Bien, voici ta récompense, je te recontacte quand j'aurai choisi ce qu'il faut faire

\- A votre sservice comme toujours maitre.

Ahsoka vit le trandoshan et partir dans sa direction. Avant qu'il ne soit sortit de la salle, elle se plaqua derrière un pilier dans l'ombre. Puis lorsque le trandoshan fut sortit, elle rentra dans la pièce.

Elle vit Lux assit les mains sur les yeux avec un hologramme qui passait en boucle. Elle regarda alors l'hologramme. Elle y vit Mina Bonteri, les yeux chargés de peur et un homme devant lui. Celui s'approcha d'elle, pointa son blaster et tira.

Ahsoka, ferma les yeux de chagrin. Elle s'approcha de Lux et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il n'a même pas eu le courage de venir la tuer lui-même. Je le jure je vais le tuer Ahsoka.

\- Non, il ne faut pas céder a tes impulsions, Lux, la colère ne règle rien.

\- Facile à dire, pour toi, tu es une Jedi ! Tu es entraîné à ça !, cria Lux en la rejettant.

Ahsoka ne dit rien.

\- Je n'ai pas été entraîné à ce que les miens se retournent contre moi, Lux. Pourtant j'ai réussi à arrêter mes émotions pour avancer. Tu me l'as dit il y a quelque jour.

\- Je…c'est trop dur Ahsoka, murmura Lux.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais y arriver maintenant. Mais réfléchit aux actes sous la colère.

\- Je dois trouver le responsable. Ma mère mérite qu'on la venge !

\- La vengeance ne mène qu'au chagrin Lux…

\- Je ne veux pas me venger, je veux voir cet homme derrière les barreaux et qu'il souffre de son manque de liberté.

Ahsoka eut alors une idée.

\- Cet homme n'a pas agit seul, peut être qu'il pourra t'aider à obtenir justice.

\- Comment ça ?

\- S'il témoigne contre Dooku, tu pourras l'exposer devant le sénat séparatiste et obtenir justice !

Lux eut alors une lueur d'espoir.

\- Je pourrai ainsi faire tomber Dooku et sa clique !

Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à marcher de long en large dans son bureau.

\- Sans Dooku, les séparatistes seront perdus et je pourrai les convaincre de rejoindre la République, continua-t-il.

\- On pourra alors mettre fin à cette guerre, renchérit Ahsoka.

\- Et venger ma mère et ceux qui sont morts de la faute à Dooku, conclut Lux.

Lux tapa alors du poing sur son bureau.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de toute façon. Le seul moyen de savoir qui est ce chasseur de prime et de demander à Dooku lui-même. Ou alors à une personne proche de lui.

Il se rassit dans son siège, impuissant. Le visage d'Ahsoka s'illumina.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune sénateur.

\- Et bien j'ai une idée mais elle ne va pas vraiment te plaire….

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _J'ai séparé ce long chapitre en deux :_ une **nouvelle inattendue **_et_** le départ ** _, pour avoir plus de dynamisme._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui préfère l'aventure au long moments romantiques, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ahsoka va encore ce retrouver dans des situations compliquée_** ** _s._**

 ** _Voilà je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre :)_**

B


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le départ

**Chapitre n°7 : Le départ**

Lux regarda la togruta d'un air suspect. Qu'allait-elle-lui proposé ?

\- Je t'écoute…dit il d'un air suspect.

\- Et bien, il y a bien une personne qui était proche de Dooku…

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu la connais ?

\- Oui, son nom est Asajj Ventress. C'est l'ancienne assassin personnelle de Dooku. Mais celui-ci l'a trahie et depuis elle n'est pas sa plus grande alliée.

\- Comment peut tu être sur qu'elle t'aidera ?

\- Elle recherche à se venger de lui plus que tout, et puis elle devenu une chasseuse de prime, alors quelque crédits devraient aussi l'aider à délier sa langue.

Lux réfléchit. C'était une bonne idée, même le trandoschan à son service ne pourrait trouver l'information qui lui manquait.

\- Comment est ce que tu l'a connais ?

\- Et bien elle m'a aidé lors de ma fuite sur Coruscant. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue depuis.

Lux soupira, trouver une chasseuse qui ne voulait pas être trouvé était une tache longue et difficile.

\- Et je suppose que tu sais comment la retrouver ? questionna le jeune sénateur.

\- Et bien, c'est là que ça ne vas pas te plaire. Pour retrouver un chasseur de primes, il faut toujours aller voir à un même endroit…

\- Ne me dit pas…, demanda nerveusement Lux.

\- Si. On doit aller dans la tanière de Jabba le Hutt. Son réseau d'information criminelle est le mieux développé au monde. Ce n'est qu'avec lui qu'on pourra avoir des informations aussi rapidement.

Lux sortit de ses gonds.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je ne marchande pas avec des criminels esclavagistes, et encore moins avec des Hutts ! clama-t-il.

\- La n'est pas la question Lux ! Tu as besoin de Ventress pour obtenir le nom du chasseur ! C'est le seul moyen.

Lux se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour calmer sa colère.

\- Il y a toujours un prix avec les Hutts, dit il en insistant sur le mot « prix ».

\- Oui je sais. Mais j'ai sauvé la vie de son fils autrefois, il peut m'aider en retour ou me faire un prix.

Lux ce leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la togruta.

\- Attend une minute. Tu es entrain de me dire que tu vas y aller ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu as un devoir envers ta planète, moi je ne peux plus aider ton peuple, la Force m'a abandonner. De plus, Ventress me connait, elle seule pourra me faire confiance. Si tu envois quelqu'un d'autre, il risque de ce faire tuer, expliqua Ahsoka.

\- Mais je ne peux pas t'y envoyer ! Tu as perdu l'utilisation de la Force, tu es plus vulnérable ! Et si Jabba te piège, comment feras-tu ?

\- Je me débrouillerai, j'ai un entrainement de plusieurs années Jedi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit tendrement la togruta.

\- Non je refuse de te laisser y aller, prend des gardes au moins !

\- Jabba le prendra comme une attaque, je dois y aller seule, je te contacterai dès que j'aurai des nouvelles, expliqua la padawan.

\- Mais…

\- Lux je t'en prie, ta mère a été une amie pour moi, je fais ça pour vous deux. Ta planète a besoin de toi, mais pas de moi.

\- Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi ! gronda-t-il.

Ahsoka se tut sur cette déclaration. Mais elle vit le regard désespéré de son ami à l'issue de la faire partir, et elle reprit :

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Mais c'est ma mission désormais. Qui dit que je ne retrouverai pas la Force dans mon voyage ?

\- Je l'espère.

Un silence ce fit entre les deux individus, puis la togruta reprit la parole :

\- Je partirai demain. J'aurai besoin d'un vaisseau et de quelques crédits.

\- Tu auras tout ça.

\- Merci.

\- Seulement tout à un prix, dit il en affichant un sourire malicieux.

\- Pardon ? dit-elle curieusement.

\- Tu reviens danser avec moi ? implora Lux.

\- Lux je n'aime pas danser, tu le sais.

\- Alors fait le, en l'honneur de notre amitié.

Le mot amitié lui picota le cœur, mais Ahsoka se rendit devant le sourire du jeune sénateur.

« _Un jour je vais mourir par ce sourire_ » pensa la padawan.

Ahsoka sourit et lui tendit la main, Lux l'attrapa et ils partirent en direction des danseurs.

…

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et vit que des vêtements de voyage étaient posés sur une chaise.

Un ensemble tout en lin blanc de la même conformation que ces habits Jedi mais en plus amples. Elle eu aussi droit à des bandes de lin à enrouler autour de ses lekkus pour les protéger du soleil et une paire de lunettes d'aviateur teintés pour lutter contre l'éblouissement du soleil. Au pied de sa chaise, elle trouva une bourse où des crédits étaient stockés, ainsi que de l'eau en pilules. Puis derrière elle retrouva les deux blasters DH-17 et T-6 qu'elle avait prit au chasseur de prime sur Coruscant.

Lorsqu'elle enfila le tout, Ahsoka ressemblait à une grande voyageuse de Tatooine.

« _Au moins je passerai inaperçue_ ».

Lorsque le droïde de ménage sortit de sa chambre, elle vit Lux approcher. Elle sortit alors le rejoindre. Celui-ci l'emmena en direction du spatioport. Il demeura silencieux tout le long du trajet. Lorsqu'Ahsoka arriva sur la plateforme de décollage son visage s'éblouit. Un Cargo Léger VCX-100 l'attendait pour partir.

Ce modèle de vaisseau léger était facilement maniable et mettait peu de temps avant de charger la vitesse lumière. Un vrai bijou en cas d'attaque imprévue. Des gardes étaient postés devant sa rampe d'accès. Ahsoka leva un sourcil contrarié.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il ne me fallait pas de garde, observa la padawan.

\- C'est au cas où tu en aurais besoin, se justifia le sénateur.

Alors qu'elle fut enfin vers son futur vaisseau, Ahsoka fut saluée par les gardes. Elle avait à nouveau l'impression d'être un commandant. Elle se retourna et salua une dernière fois son ami.

-Au revoir, Lux, je te contacterai quand j'aurai retrouvé Ventress.

\- Au revoir, fait attention à la limace, bougonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix plein d'assurance.

Elle le salua de la tête et repartit sur la rampe. Les gardes étaient montés et ils venaient d'allumer les moteurs.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le début de la rampe, elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Elle se retourna pour voir la main qui avait empoigné son bras. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de stopper son agresseur. Lux l'embrassa passionnément et Ahsoka répondit en lui rendant son baiser. Celui-ci ne dura que quelques secondes mais il parut une éternité pour la togruta. Puis leurs lèvres se séparent et Lux lui sourit.

\- Reviens-moi en vie.

\- J'y compte bien.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau furtivement et il repartit en direction du palais. Ahsoka monta dans le vaisseau et se bloqua dans la cabine.

 _Que venait-il de ce passer ?_

…

Ahsoka ne mit pas longtemps avant de se remettre de ses émotions et elle ce dirigea vers le pilotage. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Tatooine elle descendit en douceur et atterrit à quelques kilomètres du palais du Hutt.

Elle déplia un speeder puis elle se tourna vers les gardes.

\- Vous restez ici. Je ne dois pas arriver au palais avec des gardes. Le hutta prendrait ça pour une attaque. Rester ici et garder le vaisseau, il y a surement des hommes des sables dans les environs ou des jawas intéressés par les pièces du vaisseau. Je vous biperai quand je serai aux portes et vous contacterai si j'ai un problème.

\- Bien commandant.

Ahsoka ouvrit le pont et une vague de chaleur et de sable la fit suffoquer. « _Bienvenue dans l'enfer galactique_ ».

Elle démarra le speeder et partit en direction du palais. Les soleils éblouissants et la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient ne mirent pas longtemps à faire transpirer la padawan. « _Comment des gens peuvent vivre dans de telles conditions_ ».

Elle vit les énormes dunes de sables qui s'étendaient à l'horizon. Elles devaient regorger de monstres en tout genre, et malgré la chaleur environnante, Ahsoka en eut des frissons. Elle stoppa son speeder à quelques mètres devant l'entrée du palais. Elle le cadenassa et lui mit une couverture de couleur sable pour le cacher dans les dunes.

Puis elle alla en direction des portes. Le sable brûlant lui chauffait les pieds et Ashoka espéra secrètement qu'elle n'est pas trop longtemps à attendre dehors.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant les portes elle frappa. Rien ne se passa. Elle recommença et un œil métallique sortit de la porte. Il parla dans une langue que la padawan ne connaissait pas.

\- Dites à ça majesté Jabba, qu'Ahsoka Tano demande à le voir.

L'œil rentra dans la porte et la padawan entendit des échanges de voix. Puis après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Ahsoka fit une dernière prière aux étoiles et entra d'un pas sur dans la pénombre.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! Chapitre terminé !_**

 ** _Que pensez vous de la réaction de Lux ?_**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder d'ici la fin de semaine puisque j'ai (enfin) terminé mes examens._**


	9. Chapitre 8 : L'antre de Jabba

**Chapitre n°8 : L'antre de Jabba**

A peine avait elle posé un pied derrière la porte que celle-ci ce ferma dans un horrible cri métallique. Deux gardes gamorréens, se mirent sur ses cotés. Le fidèle adjoint de Jabba, Bib Fortuna, ce présenta devant Ahsoka.

\- Que voulez vous Jedi ? demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux.

\- Je souhaite m'entretenir au près de ton maître.

\- Il est occupé actuellement.

Ahsoka n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Elle décida que le bluff était la meilleure solution.

\- Dis moi, est ce que tu connais un étranglement de Force ? fit semblant de s'énerver la togruta.

\- Il va vous recevoir, répondit rapidement le twi'lek prit d'une légère panique.

Il partit devant, Ahsoka bipa son communicateur, puis elle le suivit escortée par les deux gardes. Ils dégageaient une odeur pestilentielle qui fit des hauts le cœur à la padawan.

Les couloirs étaient bas et sombres comme dans son souvenir. Après quelques mètres, elle entendit une musique et des rires. Elle arriva dans une salle légèrement éclairée où l'odeur de nourriture, fumée, alcool et transpiration se battaient la première place. Des danseuses Twi'lek en tenue légère d'esclave dansaient devant Jabba le Hutt. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, la musique se tue, et les danseuses soulagées repartirent à leurs postes de repos.

Jabba parla. Cependant la padawan ne comprenait pas le huttese , le droïde de protocole se dépêcha alors de traduire.

\- Sa majesté le Grand Jabba le Hutt, souhaite connaitre la raison de votre venue Jedi.

Ahsoka s'inclina légèrement.

\- Honorable Jabba, je suis ici pour vous demander de m'aider. Je cherche une chasseuse de prime du nom d'Asajj Ventress.

Un chuchotement ce fit dans la salle et Jabba ce mit à rire.

\- Aoi ikonu dano atress.

\- Son excellence dit qu'elle n'est pas très appréciée ici, s'empressa de répondre le droïde.

Un jeune homme en armure mandalorienne verte et jaune s'avança vers la padawan. Celle-ci ne put voir son visage mais elle connaissait cette présence.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Asajj ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer.

\- Et bien, cela me navrerai si tu la tuait avant que je n'est le temps de me venger d'elle.

Ahsoka sourit, ventress n'était pas protégée par le clan des Hutts, il serait alors plus facile d'obtenir des informations sur elle.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer, seulement de récupérer ce qu'elle m'a pris, dit elle en regardant le Hutt.

Ahsoka ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre sans en révéler trop. Puis un gargouillement ce fit entendre.

\- Sa majesté demande pourquoi elle devrait vous aider.

\- Rappelez à sa majesté que j'ai sauvé la vie de son fils il y a quelque temps.

\- Jabba le Grand, dit qu'il a déjà crédité la République pour ca.

\- Oui, mais pas moi. Et je peux payer ces informations. J'ai quelques crédits.

Le Hutt se lécha le visage d'une énorme langue visqueuse avec délectation. Les Hutts adoraient plus que tous les crédits.

\- Combien offrez vous ?

\- Combien demande-t-il ?

Le hutt se mit à rire.

\- 100 000 crédits.

Ahsoka rit à son tour.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. C'est bien trop cher pour une personne que vous n'aimez pas. Je vous propose 10 000 crédits.

Les enchères continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'accord de 35 000 crédits. Ahsoka grimaça sur le prix.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait sortir ses crédits un Hutt miniature apparu au centre de la pièce en hurlant de joie. Ce n'était d'autre que le fils de Jabba : Rotta. Il tendit les bras en direction d'Ahsoka et elle le porta en lui faisant un câlin. Cette boule empestait toujours autant, mais la padawan était heureuse de le revoir.

Puis soudain, les yeux du jeune Hutt s'illuminèrent. Il hurla à son père alors en pointant le blaster T-6 d'Ahsoka. Jabba émit des bruits négatifs. Puis devant l'insistance de son fils, Ahsoka vit qu'il se résigna. Le droïde de protocole reprit la parole.

Sa majesté demande combien vous êtes prête à donner pour cette arme.

\- Elle n'est pas à vendre, répondit-elle.

\- Pourtant Jabba la veut.

\- Elle n'est pas toujours à vendre.

Jabba émit un grognement de rage.

\- Je vous conseil de lui faire une offre madame, dit le droïde de protocole nerveusement.

Ahsoka sourit. Elle l'avait piégé.

\- 30 000, j'ai du me battre pour l'obtenir. Et je ne baisserai pas mon prix.

Le fils de Jabba émit un cri de joie et son père un de mécontentement.

\- Jabba accepte, traduit le droïde.

Elle déposa son blaster et le donna au jeune Hutt qui s'en saisit avec joie. Puis elle donna des crédits à l'adjoint de Jabba.

\- Vous aurez les informations dans quelques heures.

\- Bien je vais attendre ici.

La musique repris et les danseuses se levèrent. Ahsoka s'assit dans un coin de la pièce en regardant la foule qui était la cour de Jabba. Ces humanoïdes et droïdes étaient tous des êtres recherchés ou des chasseurs. Les pires crapules étaient réunis dans un même endroit, et Ahsoka frissonna de dégout.

Le jeune homme en armure mandalorienne s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

\- Que dirai tu de t'associer avec moi pour trouver Ventress ? Tu obtiens ce que tu veux d'elle puis je la récupère et je lui fait payer ce qu'elle m'a fait.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait au juste ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Alors c'est non.

Le jeune homme émit une sorte de petit grognement de rage et reprit.

\- Disons qu'elle m'a placé dans un coffre et m'a piégé lors d'une nos missions.

Ahsoka grimaça. L'homme en face d'elle était un ancien coéquipier de Ventress. Si, elle l'avait trompé, il n'allait certainement pas régler leur différent dans une bagarre amicale. Cet homme allait tout simplement la tuer.

\- Non, je travaille seule. De plus j'ai besoin d'elle vivante donc ton « aide » ne m'intéresse pas.

Le chasseur tapa du point sur la table.

\- Tu l'auras voulu. Essaye de ne pas te mettre en travers de ma route, sinon je te tue.

Ahsoka s'avança et lui murmura

\- Je tire toujours la première, et je ne manque jamais ma cible.

Le chasseur partit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle rit intérieurement. Jouer les méchantes galactiques était très drôle par moment.

…

Après plusieurs heures d'attente. Un droïde s'approcha de la padawan. Celui-ci lui donna un communicateur d'information numérique portable. Elle le remercia et repartit discrètement de l'antre de Jabba. Elle retrouva son speeder et repartit en direction de son vaisseau. Les gardes la saluèrent en l'apercevant ranger son speeder.

\- Vous avez obtenus des informations commandant ?

\- C'est que nous allons voir.

Elle inséra le communicateur dans une liseuse numérique. Un hologramme d'Asajj ce matérialisa au milieu de la salle de commande. Des données géographiques s'affichèrent en dessous d'elle.

\- Capitaine, veuillez inscrire ces données dans les commandes.

\- Bien, commandant.

Avant que celui-ci ne revienne, Ahsoka remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur une partie de l'hologramme. Elle se pencha sur la station de commande du projecteur et augmenta la taille de la partie étrange de l'hologramme. Des chiffres se déroulaient sans interruption. Ashoka tapa du point sur le projecteur et arracha le communicateur d'information.

\- L'hologramme a été piraté ! Quelqu'un d'autre à pu lire ces données ! dit elle comme pour ce punir.

Comment avait elle pu être aussi négligente ? Elle avait affaire au patron du cartel criminel de la galaxie. Il fallait toujours ce méfier de lui !

Elle couru vers le centre de pilotage et se précipita sur le capitaine.

\- Vous l'avez localisé ?

\- Oui, commandant que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Bien, on ce dépêche, la cible est en danger, on a piraté mon communicateur.

Ahsoka ce lança sur le siège et démarra les moteurs. « _Maudit Chasseur de Primes !_ »

Le signal de localisation indiquait l'emplacement de Coronet la capitale de Corellia. Elle lança le vaisseau à une allure folle et lorsqu'elle fut enfin en dehors de l'atmosphère elle déclencha la vitesse lumière.

 _« Tiens bon Ventress, j'arrive ! »_

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez des chapitres._**

 ** _Prochain chapitre mercredi max !_**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Fulaak'ari & Ventress

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de suivre cette histoire, bon chapitre à vous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre n°9 : Fulaak'ari Assicrum & Ventress**

Après plusieurs parsecs, elle réussit enfin à se poser dans le spatioport de Coronet. Pendant le trajet, elle avait chargé un soldat de contacter et d'informer la situation à Lux, car la padawan c'était soudainement prise d'une crise de timidité envers le sénateur. Lorsque son vaisseau fut posé, elle envoya quelques gardes au palais sénatorial et au commissariat pour faire une recherche sur Ventress. Puis elle prit un jet privé pour le quartier le plus malfamé de Corellia : le Secteur Bleu.

Malgré la présence de la CorSec (la sécurité sur les lieux) le Secteur Bleu regroupait toutes sortes de criminels. Bien qu'en apparence le quartier était relativement semblable à n'importe quel autre de Coronet, il suffisait d'y regarder à deux fois pour s'apercevoir que chaque coin de rue pouvait révéler une surprise parfois désagréable. Les criminels et autres revendeurs de drogue connaissaient la zone comme leur poche et pouvaient littéralement "disparaître" au nez et à la barbe des autorités.

La zone était parsemée de bars tous plus louches les uns que les autres, d'hôtels miteux, de magasins proposant des marchandises obtenues plus ou moins légalement (plutôt moins que plus, en général...), de casinos, et autres salons de tatouage...

Ahsoka se dirigea vers « le » bar où les chasseurs allaient pour trouver des contrats : « _Le Barty Hunter_ ». Celui-ci était assez réputé dans la capitale, et la padawan ce dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer les recherches.

Afin de se fondre dans la masse elle acheta des habits noirs, ce qui lui donna un air de Sith.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le bar, elle vit une jeune nautolan avec un collier électrique autour du cou.

Devant elle se tenait un homme, le visage totalement brûlé. La jeune nautolan tomba par terre visiblement morte de fatigue. L'homme ce retourna et la vit, pris un air contrarié et sortit quelque chose de derrière sa cape.

Ahsoka fixa la scène. Elle se rendit compte que l'objet en question était un fouet neuronique. Lorsqu'il sortit le câble et leva la main, la padawan voulut intervenir mais elle se ravisa.

« _Non tu dois éviter de te faire repérer_ »

Mais lorsque le fouet s'abatta sur la fille, celle si poussa un cri de désespoir. Contrairement à un fouet neuronique, le câble devint rouge vif et brûlant. Le concepteur l'avait créé pour qu'il brûle la victime comme un fouet laser, mais sans qu'il lui ampute le membre une véritable arme de souffrance.

Lorsque son maître voulu repartir à la charge, Ahsoka ce mit à courir sans s'en rendre compte. Avant que la lame ne touche la pauvre esclave, Ahsoka intercepta le coup. Le fouet s'enroula autour du bras de la togruta, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri au moment de l'impact. Puis elle sentit la lame chauffer sa peau lorsqu'elle garda le câble au lieu de le renvoyer à son propriétaire. Elle souffla comme pour évacuer sa douleur et regarda droit dans les yeux l'esclavagiste.

\- L'esclavage est interdit dans l'enceinte de la République, je vais devoir te demander de libérer cette femme ou tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Qui est tu toi ? Et je ne crois pas non, elle m'appartient !

Il resserra son emprise sur le fouet et la padawan sentit sa peau brûler.

\- Je ne te le redemanderai pas une deuxième fois.

\- Meure sale chienne, aboya-t-il.

Ahsoka empoigna à nouveau le câble et l'entoura autour de son bras. La douleur devint difficile à contrer mais la togruta voulait agir rapidement. L'homme surprit, ne vit pas son geste te ne lâcha pas son arme. Avant qu'il ne puisse contre-attaquer elle pointait son blaster sur sa tête. Une larme de douleur commençait à perler au coin de son œil.

\- La clé vite, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

\- Tu vas me le payer sale vermine de togruta.

Elle lui lança un coup de pied bien placé. L'homme s'écroula à terre. Ahsoka lui prit alors son blaster et la clé du collier. Elle enleva ensuite le câble autour de son bras. Cependant certaines parties du câble étaient colées à sa peau et elle du l'arracher par endroit. Après ce douloureux moment, elle s'approcha de la jeune esclave, lui donna la clé tout en gardant un œil sur l'homme.

\- Tiens, enlève ça. Est-ce que ca va ?

\- Oui, oui je crois, bégaya la nautolan.

\- Tu t'en va maintenant, que je ne te revois pas, dit elle à l'esclavagiste.

L'homme partit en la maudissant. « _Bravo pour la discrétion, idiote_ ».

Ahsoka retourna son attention sur l'esclave. Elle l'aida à enlever le collier électrique. La jeune fille avait désormais une marque autour de son coup, que seul le temps arriverait à effacer.

\- Merci, enfin je crois, dit l'esclave confuse.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te donner à manger.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Parce que c'est mon devoir, dit la padawan en inclinant la tête.

Ahsoka rangea alors son nouveau blaster dans le dos et accrocha le fouet sur son coté gauche. Puis elle écrasa le collier pour être sur qu'il ne marcherai plus jamais. Malgré ses brulures qui l'a lançait, elle prit le bras de la nautolan et le plaça sur son cou pour l'aider à marcher. Elles partirent en direction du bar.

Après l'avoir fait manger et s'être en partir soigné ses blessures, la padawan redirigea son attention sur la jeune esclave.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Fulaak'ari, répondit rapidement l'esclave.

\- Fulaak'ari comment ?

\- Je suis une esclave je n'ai pas de nom, maîtresse.

Le mot de maîtresse choqua la padawan.

\- Je ne t'es pas libéré de lui pour faire de toi mon esclave. Ma mission terminée, je te ramène chez toi.

Le visage de la jeune nautolan s'illumina. Puis il redevint aussitôt grave.

\- Je ne sais même plus s'il y a de chez moi.

\- Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons, dit joyeusement la padawan.

Fulaak'ari regarda la togruta en face d'elle, jamais on ne l'avait traité ainsi, une vague de bien être la pénétra. Cependant elle devait faire attention, cette étrangère ce moquait peut être d'elle.

\- Donc, comme tu es libre, il te faut un nom, tu ne crois pas ? redemanda la togruta.

Fulaak'ari réfléchit et sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Fulaak'ari Assicrum. Assicrum veut dire « la libérée » dans notre ancienne langue.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano.

...

Ahsoka laissa la jeune nautolan continuer de manger. Elle se leva et partit en direction du bar. Elle afficha une image de Ventress au patron.

\- Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

\- P't'être bin que oui, p't'être bin que non, vou'zètes prête à payer combien ?

Ahsoka posa son blaster sur le comptoir. En venir à la solution armée n'était pas sa meilleure attitude, mais elle était plus qu'agacée de travailler avec des criminels.

\- Je ne te donnerai rien, mais si tu ne coopère pas, mon blaster veut bien ce charger de toi.

Sa propre voix la surprit, mais le patron ne cilla pas.

\- J'ai l'habitude des cas comme toi par ici, tu ne me fais pas peur. Au moment où tu tires, tu tombe dans la fosse juste sous tes pieds.

Ahsoka le regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- 2000.

\- 3000 crédits.

\- J'ai dit 2000, j'ai plus de réflexe que tes clients habituels, j'arriverai à te tuer sans mourir dans ton stupide piège.

Le patron ramassa les pièces, et fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- Je l'ai vu hier, elle n'est pas très sympathique. Elle a pris un contrat sur le mur là. De la chasse au rathtars je crois. Elle doit être surement au centre de recrutement pour trouver des alliés ou des appâts ca dépend des gens.

Ahsoka sourit, il n'y avait que Ventress pour prendre ce type de contrat. Les rathtars étaient d'horribles créatures à tentacule mangeuse d'homme. Ces monstres avaient produit pas mal de massacre. Les tuer relevait presque d'une mission suicide.

\- Merci, dit elle en s'inclinant.

Elle retourna à sa table. Fulaak'ari avait fini de manger et se massait la nuque. Ahsoka finit de soigner ses blessures sous le regard intrigué de l'ancienne esclave.

\- Avant de te ramener chez toi, je dois retrouver quelqu'un sur cette planète. En attendant tiens, il est à toi.

Elle lui tendit le blaster de son ancien maître. La nautodan, trembla au contact de l'arme.

\- Je, je ne sais pas m'en servir, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Je t'apprendrai plus tard, en attendant, porte le, ce sera une protection visuelle.

La nautodan hocha la tête.

\- Il faut qu'on aille dans un endroit assez mal fréquenté…

\- On y est déjà soupira Fulaak'ari.

\- Non encore pire. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas tenir le coup.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant mangé, je devrais pouvoir.

\- Avant, il faut qu'on te trouve des habits.

En effet, la jeune nautodan, portait des loques de vêtements, ce qui montrait rapidement son statut d'esclave. Ahsoka remercia mentalement Lux de lui avoir fourni assez de crédits pour des achats imprévus comme celui-ci.

Après leurs achats, elles se dirigèrent vers le « lieu » de recrutement : le « Treasure Ship Row ». C'était à l'origine un immense bazar à ciel ouvert très fréquenté où chacun pouvait y trouver l'objet de ses désirs, qui avait ensuite été aménagé en lieu de contrebande. Après une longue heure de recherche la padawan se reposa. Elle est Fulaak'ari avait passé leur temps à regarder le plus précisément possible les individus autour d'elle mais aucun ne ressemblait à Ventress.

Ahsoka décida qu'il était temps de savoir si les gardes avaient obtenus de meilleurs résultats. Elle fit signe à Fulaak'ari qu'elle allait à l'extérieur pour éviter le bruit. Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur son communicateur, elle sentit une lame froide contre sa peau.

\- Tiens donc, une Jedi qui ne surveille pas sa garde dit une voix robotique.

\- Tu as intérêt à me lâcher, menaça Ahsoka.

\- Pourquoi tu cherche Ventress ?

\- J'ai besoin d'elle pour une information.

La lame ce décala de sa peau. Le rire métallique cessa lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit que la personne qui l'avait menacé, enlevait ce masque. Ahsoka la reconnut rapidement.

\- Bravo tu m'as eu, félicita la padawan.

\- C'est devenu une habitude pour moi, dit Ventress. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je veux savoir le nom de l'assassin de Mina Bonteri.

Ventress leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je me rappelle tous les chasseurs que Dooku utilisait pour tuer des éléments mineurs.

Le terme éléments mineurs, fit tirer une grimace à Ahsoka. Mina Bonteri n'avait rien d'un élément mineur. Avec l'aide de la sénatrice Amidala elles auraient pu rétablir la paix dans la galaxie.

\- Et bien tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler, car j'en suis après lui.

\- Hum, intéressant. Alors comme ca tu es devenu une chasseuse de prime au final ? Que c'est il passé, je croyais que ton maître allait te sauver.

\- Il la fait, mais cela ne te concerne pas, dit moi qui est ce tueur.

\- Il faut me payer pour ca petite Tano.

Avant qu'Ahsoka ne puisse répliquer, un bruit de pas ce fit derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent en même temps.

Ahsoka s'attendait à voir Fulaak'ari. Mais ce n'était pas elle, en face des deux anciennes ennemis ce dressait un homme qu'elles reconnurent : le chasseur de prime de Jabba.

\- Boba, et bien quelle visite inattendue ! répliqua asajj amusée.

\- Ton amie m'a aidé à te trouver, tu devrais la remercier.

\- Quoi ? Ahsoka mais tu es folle !

\- Il m'a piégé ! se défendit la padawan.

\- Peut importe ! Je suis la pour te faire payer ton affront, maudite sorcière !

\- Ah, ah mais je t'ai payé ta part tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- L'humiliation n'a jamais été payée.

Il dégaina son blaster sans laisser une chance à ses adversaires. Cependant boba avait affaire à deux êtres entrainés aux arts Jedis. Leurs réflexes permirent aux jeunes femmes de survivre au tir du blaster. Elles sautèrent chacune de leurs côtés. Ventress sortit alors deux blasters, elle tira sur l'homme en armure et rejoignis Ahsoka.

\- Tu as une idée pour ce débarrasser de lui ?

\- Courir ne servira à rien il va nous traquer, réfléchit la padawan.

\- Donc on tire ? proposa Ventress.

Avant que la padawan ne puisse répondre, une bombe électromagnétique atterrit à leurs côtés. Elles durent ce mettre à découvert pour échapper à l'explosion. Cependant le chasseur de primes avait prévu cet esquive. Il les accueillit avec un lance flamme depuis une hauteur permise par son jet pack. Ventress dévia la flamme avec la Force, mais l'effort fut intense et des perles de sueur apparurent sur son front.

\- Ahsoka utilise la Force vite !

\- Je, je ne peux pas..

\- Quoi ?!

La togruta tira sur l'homme mais l'écran de flamme et de fumée l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible. La flamme se rapprochait dangereusement des jeunes femmes. Cependant alors que la flamme devenait trop intense, le jeune chasseur fut déviée de sa cible par un tir venu de derrière : Fulaak'ari avait tiré.

Déséquilibré le chasseur tira sur l'arme d'Ahsoka qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Elle utilisa alors le fouet et visa le jet pack. Sous l'impact et la force employée celui-ci fut presque coupé en deux. Boba vola en tourbillon pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un atterrissage forcé sur la tête.

Ventress se précipita sur lui suivit d'Ahsoka.

\- Je veux voir tes yeux remplis de terreur avant de te tuer.

Elle ôta le casque du chasseur avec son pied. Lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage de Boba, Ahsoka se précipita pour le protéger.

\- Non Ventress je te l'interdis !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un clone, ne le tue pas je t'en prie.

\- Il n'a plus rien d'un clone. Cet homme à faillit te tuer, et si je laisse en vie il va encore nous traquer, je refuse de vivre ainsi.

\- Attends ! je ne peux pas ! J'ai combattu avec ces frères !

Ahsoka secoua Boba.

\- Réveille-toi ! Jure que tu ne nous chercheras plus si l'on te laisse la vie sauve !

\- Je, je le jure.. Mais j'aurai m'a vengeance sur vous Jedi.

Ahsoka lui asséna un coup de son manche de fouet sur la tête pour le faire taire.

\- Voilà, tu vois, il ne te suivra pas je t'en prie Ventress. Tu le chasseras quand il rapportera quelque chose !

L'ancienne Sith réfléchit, puis accepta l'idée. Fulaak'ari s'approcha d'elle inquiète en tendant le blaster à Ahsoka.

\- Et qui c'est ça ? demanda Asajj en pointant avec son blaster Fulaak'ari.

\- C'est Fulaak'ari, une esclave que j'ai libéré. Maintenant dit moi, qui était le tueur de la sénatrice Bonteri ?

\- Hum, combien tu me donnes ?

\- 50 000 crédits et un sauf-conduit en Onderon, si tu m'aide à le trouver.

\- Intéressant. Son nom est Röllo Morkis. Un cyborg, il a été arrêté il y a peu je crois.

Elle tripota son communicateur et afficha le visage de l'assassin. Ahsoka cru s'évanouir. Ce Röllo n'était d'autre que le chasseur qu'elle avait capturé sur Coruscant.

\- Je sais où il est.

\- Ah ? et comment ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai livré aux autorités…

* * *

 ** _Tadam ! J'ai réussi à faire parler le très célèbre Boba Fett ah ah!_**

 ** _Aimez vous le personnage de Ventress ?_**

 ** _Le personnage de Fulaak'ari Assicrum est un personnage totalement inventé qui va être plus abordé et utilisé par la suite !_**

 ** _Prochain chapitre en écriture, on va enfin arriver au début de Star Wars III._**

 ** _Pour les personnes qui attendent l'Ordre 66 sachez qu'il y environ plus d'un an entre le départ d'Ahsoka et L'Ordre 66, donc celui-ci n'arrivera pas avant quelques chapitres !_**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le Centre de détention

**_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_**

 ** _Voilà on a atteint plus de 1000 vues sur cette histoire ! Merci encore à vous !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le Centre de détention judiciaire**

Ahsoka avait rejoint son vaisseau accompagnée de ces deux nouvelles acolytes. Lorsque Ventress entra, l'équipage s'éloigna rapidement d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était passé du côté obscur, Asajj dégageait une aura de peur autour d'elle. Cependant, la solitude convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme. En effet celle-ci s'était installée confortablement dans une des chambres improvisée du vaisseau. Quand à Fulaak'ari, elle semblait impressionnée par l'ordre établit au sein du vaisseau et elle ne quittait pas la padawan.

Pour Ahsoka c'était différent, elle tournait en rond devant l'écran de communication, nerveuse à l'idée d'annoncer le nom de l'assassin. Elle souffla un moment pour se donner du courage puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit le visage de Lux apparaitre dans l'hologramme.

\- Lux, j'ai des nouvelles. Le chasseur s'appelle Röllo Morkis. Il est enfermé dans le centre de détention judiciaire de Coruscant.

\- Bien. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à le traquer dans toute la galaxie. Comment ce sont passées les retrouvailles avec Ventress ?

\- Plutôt bien, dit alors l'intéressée qui venait de se glisser dans la conversation. Alors c'est toi mon employeur, j'ai intérêt à recevoir ma prime sénateur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ca. Ahsoka, je vais prévenir les autorités de la République que j'aimerai m'entretenir avec ce Röllo, rejoint moi sur Coruscant, je vais peut être avoir besoin de tes moyens de persuasion. Il lui fit un sourire et éteignit la console.

Ahsoka soupira de soulagement, l'entretien c'était plutôt bien passé. Alors qu'elle allait partir au centre des commandes, elle sentit la main de Ventress se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il faut qu'on parle je crois.

\- Maintenant ?

Ventress acquiesça de la tête. Ahsoka accepta en soupirant. Elle fit signe à Fulaak'ari de ne pas la suivre et elles partirent dans la cabine de Ventress.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande violemment l'ancienne sith.

\- Hein ? je ne comprends pas ?

\- Ton maître est venu me menacer pour t'aider ! Il a échoué je suppose. Et tu as du encore t'évadé, mais quelle folie d'aller sur Coruscant…

Ventress, tournait en rond dans la cabine en ruminant ses pensées. Ahsoka parla d'une voix basse et rapide.

\- Non, l'Ordre a appris la vérité et j'ai été innocenté.

\- Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas avec ton cher maître Skywalker ?

\- J'ai quitté l'Ordre.

\- Oui, oui c'est ça ! répondit ventress en continuant de marcher.

\- J'ai vraiment quitté l'Ordre, dit sombrement la padawan.

Ventress se retourna, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et partit dans un rire diabolique.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, bouda la padawan.

\- Toi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Ventress vit le visage sérieux de son amie et arrêta de rire.

\- Et tu as donc rejoins les séparatistes, drôle de réflexion.

\- Lux n'est plus un séparatiste, il veut intégrer la République !

Ventress la regarda avec un air peu convaincu.

\- Mouais, tu m'en diras tant. Bon dernière question. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé à dévier la flamme, j'ai failli être brulée vive !

\- Je n'ai plus de contact avec la Force.

Ventress recula, comme pour éviter d'attraper cette « maladie ».

\- Quoi ? Comment est ce possible ?

\- J'ai utilisé mes sentiments pour la manipuler, et je pense que j'ai été punie pour ça, enfin je crois…

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Les siths contrôlent la Force par leurs sentiments et ils n'ont jamais été coupés de celle-ci.

Ventress regarda Ahsoka avec pitié. Puis elle posa une main réconfortante sur la padawan.

\- Je suis désolée.

Un garde les interrompit alors en demandant la présence d'Ahsoka sur le pont. On venait d'annoncer l'arrivée imminente sur Coruscant.

Ahsoka avait la boule au ventre, elle s'était juré de revenir uniquement lorsqu'elle serait enfin une Jedi, mais les circonstances ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Lorsqu'elle rentra à nouveau dans la cabine, elle vit Ventress se changer. Une énorme balafre couvrait son dos. Ventress vit les yeux horrifiés de la padawan parcourir son dos.

\- La chasse n'est pas un travail facile, dit elle en souriant.

\- Je vois, dit Ahsoka lorsqu'un frisson la parcouru, Pourquoi te changes-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être reconnue.

Elle remit son masque pour cacher son visage et Ahsoka vit ses épaules s'affaisser. Ce cacher du monde était devenu un réflexe pour l'ancienne sith.

…

Le vaisseau s'amarra au spatioport de Coruscant. Le lieu était immense. En plus des visiteurs, des vaisseaux républicains de combat, des vaisseaux jedi, des cargos de marchandise et des vaisseaux sénatoriaux, il y a avait un monde important qui arrivait et partait de Coruscant. Chaque vaisseau devant être soumit à une inspection intégrale, il était donc difficile de trouver une place.

Cependant, le vaisseau d'Ahsoka réussit à ce poser et ils prirent une navette rapide pour la prison. Depuis leur arrivée Fulaak'aari semblait à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée d'être dans une ville aussi imposante.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la padawan inquiètes.

\- Je crois, je n'ai rien vu d'aussi magnifique.

\- Bienvenue dans le centre de la République, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La navette les chargea rapidement devant l'énorme entrée du centre de détention judiciaire. Lux les attendaient dans un coin de l'entrée, accompagné de quelques gardes.

\- Ahsoka te voilà ! Mes papiers sont encore en vérification.

Il se tourna vers Ventress.

\- Vous aurez votre part lorsqu'il aura craché le morceau.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, s'énerva la sœur de la nuit.

\- C'est uniquement comme ça que vous serez payé, répondit froidement Lux.

Les deux anciens ennemis se rapprochèrent dangereusement, près a ce battre. Ahsoka intervient et les écarta.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de ce battre, nous sommes surveillés, dit elle en indiquant de la tête les caméras.

Un garde s'approcha d'eux, leur indiquant de le suivre dans une pièce d'interrogation. Une vitre tintée de l'intérieur empêchait à l'occupant de voir les arrivants.

Lux rentra accompagner d'un garde pour assurer sa sécurité. Le chasseur autrefois à l'œil cybernétique ne fut pas surprit de voir le jeune sénateur entrer. Après plusieurs démarches de Lux, le chasseur ne désirait toujours pas vendre la maiche.

Ventress commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, elle rentra furieuse dans la pièce en enlevant son masque. Ce qui déclencha la première réaction du chasseur depuis le début de l'interrogatoire : il semblait effrayé.

\- Tu me reconnais, maintenant tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! Avoue sale vermine ! cria-t-elle

\- Traîtresse, vous allez mourir comme tous les autres ! cracha Röllo.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Un chasseur loyal c'est bien ma veine ! Tant pis pour toi, la manière douce n'a pas l'air de marcher, on va changer ca.

Elle canalisa alors la Force pour la resserrer autour du cou du chasseur. L'homme attrapa son cou comme pour desserrer le lien invisible, mais rien n'y fit, il commença à suffoquer. Ahsoka se précipita alors pour stopper son ancienne ennemie.

\- Ventress arrêtes tu vas le tuer ! On a besoin de lui en vie !

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle, le chasseur avait fait d'immenses yeux chargés de colère. Puis lorsque Ventress le lâcha, il cracha et regarda Ahsoka avec un regard chargé de haine.

\- Toi ! Vous pouvez rêvez pour que je vous aide. Tuez moi sith.

\- Avec joie.

Ahsoka s'interposa de nouveau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse encore stopper Ventress, une énorme détonation se fit ressentir dans la pièce. Tout tombèrent à terre, puis les lumières s'éteignirent et de la fumée ce répandit, tandis que les alarmes se mirent alors à sonner.

Une ombre passa à coté de la padawan et celle-ci fut assommée. Elle plongea alors dans les ténèbres.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle se réveilla alors. Ventress l'agitait dans tous les sens.

-Il est partit ! Dépêche toi de te réveiller sale togruta ou tu vas me le payer toi aussi !

Ahsoka cligna des yeux, et toucha son front. Il était en sang.

\- J'ai posé un traqueur sur cette vermine dépêche toi de te lever qu'on aille le chasser.

Elle inspecta la salle, Lux était derrière son garde et Fulaak'ari avait disparu. La lumière rouge d'alarme était leur seule source de lumière. La sirène continuait à hurler. Ahsoka se leva avec difficulté. Le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle vit que l'un de ses blasters avait disparu. Elle s'appuya sur le mur pour aider à retrouver son équilibre.

\- Lux tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Mieux que toi on dirait.

\- Je vais le trouver, maintenant retourne à l'abri dans ton vaisseau, cette détonation ne m'indique rien de bon.

Elle faillit retomber et lux l'attrapa. Calé contre lui elle voulait se laisser aller et dormir, mais c'était impossible pour le moment. Elle se secoua, embrassa Lux et partit en courant.

\- On se retrouve sur ton vaisseau, lui lança-t-elle.

Ventress menait la chasse, son traqueur montrait que Röllo ce dirigeait en direction du spatioport. Elle « empruntèrent » alors des moto-speeders de la police. Ahsoka avait du mal à conduire, les paysages étant relativement troublés.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au spatioport, elle rencontrèrent une foule complètement en chaos. Des panneaux flottants de publicité avaient été réquisitionnés par la République. On y diffusait en boucle que Coruscant subissait une attaque terroriste, et que chaque habitant devait retourner chez eux. Ahsoka comprit alors l'origine de la détonation.

Elle recouvrit ses blessures par des morceaux de ses habits, ce qui lui permit de ne pas être gênée par le sang qui coulait encore abondamment de son front. Elle suivit alors discrètement ventress qui cherchait avec son communicateur l'emplacement de leur cible.

Röllo était entrain de marchander avec un passeur lorsqu'elles le découvrir. Lorsqu'il les vit, il mit en joute une cible : Fulaak'ari. La terreur régnait dans ses yeux, et la jeune nautolan ne bougea pas sous l'arme.

\- Empêchez-moi de partir et je la tue, menaça Röllo.

\- Non ne fait pas ! cria la padawan.

Le chasseur resserra son emprise sur son otage. Ahsoka ce maudit intérieurement, si elle avait encore la Force, elle aurait pu pousser son ennemi loin de son alliée, et ensuite l'attaquer. Mais elle était là, impuissante…

\- Elle n'est rien pour moi, s'avança Ventress. Tu la tues et tu n'as plus rien en échange. Mon client a besoin de toi en vie, donc je te conseille de te rendre ou ça va faire mal.

Elle alluma la fonction paralysante électrique de son blaster et la régla au maximum. Une onde électrique envahit les horizons des deux combattants, tout s'éloignèrent d'eux, même le passeur.

\- Que dit tu d'un bon petit duel ou es tu tout simplement un lâche ? dit Ventress en ce moquant de son adversaire.

\- Mieux vaut être un lâche en vie qu'un traître mort ! cria-t-il en déglutissant tant bien que mal.

Ahsoka ce mit alors à ce décaler légèrement pour atteindre Fulaak'ari. Ventress limita dans l'autre sens. On aurait dit deux prédateurs autour d'une proie. Le chasseur commence à paniquer. Il resserra sa prise et appuya plus fortement le blaster contre la tempe de la jeune nautolan.

Cependant, ses adversaires avaient un entrainement Jedi. Ahsoka ne lança qu'un léger regard vers sa coéquipière pour que celle-ci comprenne ce qu'elle devait faire.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite elle attaquèrent en même temps. Ahsoka utilisa son fouet électrique d'une manière fulgurante et l'enroula autour du blaster. Son adversaire était connu pour être rapide, mais, privé de son œil cybernétique, il ne devenait plus qu'un humain au réflexe normal. Avant qu'il ne déclenche la charge, Ahsoka avait dévié l'arme, l'homme tira alors dans son pied. Il hurla sous l'impact, mais ces réflexes étant assez travaillés, et, lorsque Ventress le visa, il utilisa Fulaak'ari comme bouclier. La jeune nautolan reçut la charge paralysante et s'effondra à terre en s'agitant sous l'électricité.

Alors que les deux anciennes Jedi se précipitèrent sur la nautolan pour lui enlever la charge, le chasseur en profita pour s'échapper. Ventress s'empressa de le rattraper, tandis qu'Ashoka réveilla tant bien que mal sa nouvelle amie.

Lorsque la nautolan ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en voyant Ahsoka.

\- Je n'aime pas votre amie, maîtresse, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne m'appelle pas maîtresse, Fulaak'ari…

\- Pardon Ahsoka, les habitudes.

\- Viens dépêche toi nous devons les rattrapez, utilisons ce vaisseau !

Le propriétaire était partit lors de la bagarre en laissant la rampe d'accès. Elles s'infiltrèrent dans la cabine. Cependant, le décollage du vaisseau nécessitait un code privé.

\- Fils de jawa ! Impossible de démarrer, je vais aller chercher les moto-speeder, espérons qu'ils sont encore la, lança Ahsoka.

\- Pas besoin, attends quelques secondes, l'arrêta la nautolan.

Fulaak'ari ce pencha sous les commandes du vaisseau, elle arracha une plaque et commença à bidouiller des câbles et des fusibles. Ahsoka la regardait incrédule, elle ne devait pas réparer le vaisseau mais le faire décoller ! Fulaak'ari sortit alors une boite métallique où un rayonnement orange en émanait. Elle appuya quatre fois sur un coté et deux de l'autre. Soudain les commandes s'allumèrent et les moteurs s'échauffèrent.

Fulaak'ari ressortit de son antre, victorieuse.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda curieusement la padawan ?

\- C'est simple j'ai réinitialisé le mot de passe et allumé le vaisseau.

Ahsoka sourit, cette femme était pleine de surprise. Elle s'assit au commande et invita Fulaak'ari au co-pilotage. La jeune nautolan la regarda gênée.

\- Je ne sais pas piloter, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu sais pirater un vaisseau, mais tu ne sais pas piloter ?

\- Oui, ça évitait de m'échapper…

Logique.

\- Viens, comme dit mon maître : « on apprend plus vite sur le champ de bataille que dans la salle d'entrainement »

La padawan démarra en trombe dans le hangar. Elle contacta Ventress sur leur fréquence privée.

\- Il est devant moi, dit elle essoufflée, pour un homme blessé il court vite ! Je… ah !

Leur conversation fut coupée par des bruits de fusillade. Ashoka localisa l'emplacement de Ventress et accéléra le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle fut proche elle fit dérouler la rampe de sortie.

\- Mais nous sommes entrain de voler ! protesta Fulaak'ari.

\- C'est pourquoi tu dois prendre les commandes, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser.

Fulaak'ari fut peu convaincue par cette idée, mais elle prit les commandes. Ahsoka se leva et partie en direction de la rampe. Avant de sauter elle se retourna fit un salut à son amie

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop je reviens vite !

Et elle sauta. Fulaak'ari ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi.

Sauter de cette hauteur était de la folie. Pourtant elle vit sa nouvelle partenaire atterrir délicatement sur le sol, un genou posé pour mieux ce réceptionné, puis elle la vit partir en courant et s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la ville. Elle reposa alors son attention sur les commandes, comment allait elle piloter cet engin ?

…

Ahsoka localisa la position de Ventress et elle vit son corps allongé par terre. Elle s'approcha d'elle en faisant attention à rester dans l'ombre. Cependant lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'a quelque mètres d'elle, elle vit alors qu'elle était gravement blessée. Même si les blasters pouvaient cautériser la plaie, du sang se répandait autour de l'ancienne sith.

\- Non Ventress !

Ashoka se mit à courir vers son amie, mais avant de l'atteindre elle fut accueillit par une nuée de tirs. Le chasseur se tenait dans l'ombre et il lui avait tendu un piège. Malgré ses réflexes la padawan fut touché à une de ses lekkus et l'épaule avant de pouvoir se remettre à l'abri.

Comment pouvait-il tirer aussi vite ?

Par-dessus la poubelle où elle s'était cachée elle examina la ruelle. Elle vit Ventress, et remercia les étoiles pour la maintenir en vie.

Cependant elle ne vit pas l'ombre du chasseur. Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer, un flash rapide ce fit à sa gauche, elle se déporta juste à temps pour éviter les tirs, mais elle fut à nouveau accueillit par les tirs rapides du début de la ruelle.

Un tir lui arriva dans la jambe, elle eut du mal à ce retenir de crier. Elle comprit alors comment la ruelle était piégée : Le chasseur avait placé des blasters automatiques qu'il axionnait lorsqu'elle était en face d'eux.

La togruta était dans une position plutôt difficile, l'obscurité de la ruelle n'aidant pas pour visualiser le véritable emplacement du chasseur. Cependant à l'emplacement où elle était il ne l'attaquait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était protégée. Elle se reposa un moment pour calmer ses muscles et son esprit. Mais avant qu'elle n'établisse un plan pour survivre, un vaisseau passa au dessus d'elle, illuminant la ruelle. Ce vaisseau n'était d'autre que celui de Fulaak'ari.

Son action permit à la padawan de voir l'emplacement du chasseur. Celui-ci était en sniper au dessus d'un immeuble et il admirait la scène. Ahsoka se faufila alors dans la ruelle pour remonter vers l'opposé de l'immeuble et ainsi prendre le chasseur par surprise.

Alors qu'elle jugea qu'elle pouvait sauter une hauteur correcte, elle essaya mais elle échoua. Elle n'avait plus le pouvoir de saut fournit par la Force. Malgré ses blessures, elle essaya de grimper. L'ascension lui fut horriblement longue et douloureuse, mais lorsqu'elle arriva au dessus, elle ne fut plus qu'a quelque mètres du chasseur. Avant que celui-ci ne comprenne la ruse de la padawan, elle se tenait derrière lui le visant.

\- Maintenant tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire, Mr le Professionnel.

Celui-ci ce leva lentement en lâcha son déclencheur de blaster.

\- Ouais, ouais, au moins j'aurai essayé.

Cependant, avant qu'Ahsoka ne lui mette des menottes improvisées, un coup de blaster fut tiré. Celui-ci arriva en plein dans le cœur du chasseur, qui sur le coup marcha et tomba par-dessus la balustrade de l'immeuble.

\- Meurt Jedi, murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Ahsoka voulut le rattraper, mais il était trop lourd, et avec ses blessures elle le lâcha. Celui-ci s'écrasa quelques mètres plus bas.

\- Ne jamais énervé un Sith, racaille de l'espace, cracha Ventress.

Le coup avait été porté depuis le bas par Ventress qui gisait dans son sang. Elle avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage et admirait son œuvre.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai.

Ahsoka arriva en courant le mieux qu'elle pu, ses blessures étaient insupportables mais ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux était encore pire. Toutes les chances d'établir une paix entre la République et les Séparatistes venaient d'êtres anéanties par un tir de blaster.

\- Mais quelle imbécile tu es ! Des millions de personnes vont encore mourir de ta faute ! Maudite soit tu Asajj ! cria la padawan.

Un voile de colère passa devant Ahsoka et elle pointa son blaster dans la direction de Ventress après avoir examiné le cadavre.

\- Vas y tue-moi ! Tu n'en a pas les tripes on le sait toutes les deux ! défia la Sith.

Ahsoka continua de la viser, la rage la consumant. Asajj ferma les yeux prête à accepter son sort.

Puis Ahsoka vit le visage d'Anakin « _ce n'est pas toi chipie_ ».

Ahsoka baissa son arme et rejoignit Asajj, elle déchira encore un peu plus de ses vêtements et en fit un bandage provisoire pour Ventress. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

\- Si je te tuais de cette façon, je ferais honte à l'enseignement d'Anakin.

Après avoir bandé son ancienne amie entre ses larmes, elle appela Fulaak'ari par son communicateur pour savoir où la rejoindre.

Ahsoka avait l'intention de re-sauter à bord du vaisseau, mais la nautolan lui assura qu'elle réussirai à atterrir.

\- J'ai configuré un pilote automatique, expliqua la jeune alien lorsque la padawan la rejoignit.

\- Bien joué ! Contact un droïde médecin pour elle, je vais récupérer le corps de Röllo j'arrive.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à nouveau dans le vaisseau, elle laissa tomber le corps. Puis elle se laissa tomber elle aussi. Le contact du sol froid lui fit du bien et elle reprit ses esprits.

Ventress était allongée dans un lit improvisé. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude mais la padawan s'en moqua, le sort de la sith n'était plus entre ces mains.

Fulaak'ari la regardait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait intervenir ou la laisser tranquille. Ashoka leva une main et la jeune notolan l'aida à ce lever. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le poste de commandement et appela Lux.

\- Lux, c'est moi est ce que ça va, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Le chancelier Palpatine a été enlevé par Grievous. Une bataille va se dérouler au dessus de Coruscant pour le récupérer, j'ai bien peur que mon argumentation pour la paix va être plus difficile maintenant, et toi ? tu semble pas mal amocher.

\- Je n'ai rien de grave. Mais Lux, il est mort. Le chasseur est mort. Nous avons combattu, j'ai tiré et il est mort.

Lux ne dit rien, Ahsoka vit son regard grave et les poings serrés de son allié.

\- Je ne pensais pas en arrivé là, dit il d'une voix sombre.

Il la regarda et un air de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

\- Pardonnes moi, Ahsoka, pour ce que je vais faire. Sache que je fais ça pour la galaxie et pour toi, je t'aime.

Et il mit fin à la conversation. Ahsoka cria en essayant de rétablir la connexion.

\- Lux ! Non qu'est ce que tu vas faire !

* * *

 **O _lane : Très bonne déduction !_**

 ** _HeroWitch : Boba ne vas pas arrivé avant un petit moment. Mais il va encore poser des problèmes après l'Ordre 66, ne t'inquiètes pas on le retrouva dans toute sa forme ( et préparer cette fois à affronter des Jedis)._**

 ** _Quelles sont vos suppositions sur ce qu'il va arriver à Lux ?! J'attends vos remarques:)_**

 ** _Un nouveau personnage des films va faire son apparition au prochain chapitre, mais je n'en dit pas plus !_**

 _PS : Mon ordinateur a pris la mauvaise habitude de changer Ahsoka par Ashoka. J'essaie au mieux de corriger, mais n'étant pas un astromécano, certaines fois je peux en louper. Excusez moi d'avance !_


	12. Chapitre 11 : La bataille de Coruscant

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette aventure !**_

 _ **Avec quelques jours de retard, je m'en excuse par avance ! Bonne lecture à vous ! On ce retrouve à la fin !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La bataille de Coruscant**

 _\- Lux ! Non qu'est ce que tu vas faire !_

Ahsoka essayait désespérément de rétablir le contact. Son cœur s'affolait sous la panique de la situation. Lux était capable de n'importe quoi pour obtenir justice. Il avait bien faillit s'allier au Death Watch par le passé. Elle tapa d'un point rageur sur le tableau de commande. Fulaak'ari s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ahsoka, on doit emmener Ventress voir un droïde médecin, sinon elle va mourir.

« _Laissons les étoiles décidez de son sort_ »

Mais Ahsoka secoua la tête. Si elle voulait suivre la voie des Jedis, elle se devait d'aider toute personne en difficulté. Malgré ses erreurs, Ventress n'était pas moins entrain de mourir, et, si elle la laissait ainsi, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle. A contre cœur, la togruta démarra le vaisseau.

Avec l'acte terroriste, le spatioport avait été complètement vidé de sa population civile. Cependant la togruta réussit à y trouver un droïde médecin, auquel elle remit Ventress.

Avant de quitter l'ancienne Sith, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Ta paye sera transférée, mais n'oublie pas que tu me dois la vie, et elle la laissa partir.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à nouveau dans le vaisseau, la togruta se soigna avec les kits de kolto qu'elle avait acheté au droïde. Elle entendit à nouveau le bruit du déclenchement d'hologramme. Elle se précipita alors vers le tableau de projection. Cependant, contrairement à ses attentes, elle ne vit que l'hologramme de Lux passer en boucle. Fulaak'ari était devant concentré entrain de pianoter le projecteur. Elle avait branché une sorte de petite tablette qu'elle avait branché au projecteur. Ahsoka s'approcha d'elle intriguée.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'essaye de chercher la source du signal…

\- Cela ne nous aidera pas à le trouver…Mais où est ce que tu as eu cette chose ? dit elle en pointant la tablette.

\- Je l'ai fabriqué avec quelques composants de rechange, la prochaine fois, il faudra en acheter une.

\- Impressionnant…

\- Voilà !

La jeune nautolan avait retracé l'appel. Comme s'en doutait la togruta, Lux avait émis le signal depuis son vaisseau. Cependant, il fallait un certain temps avant de trouver l'emplacement du vaisseau dans la galaxie. N'étant d'aucune aide, la togruta ce changea et sortit du vaisseau. Le ciel de la capitale était chargé de vaisseaux de guerre, qui ce voyaient même à travers l'atmosphère chargé en gaz d'échappement.

 _« Je t'en prie, ne soit pas dans ce conflit_ ».

Les vaisseaux militaires étaient en pleine réquisition. En tant normal, la padawan aurait admiré les courbes des vaisseaux, mais le stress dégagé par l'acte de son ami, la faisait tourner en rond. Soudain deux intercepteur Jedi Actis ETA-2 se posèrent à ses cotés. Ahsoka avait entendu de la création de type d'intercepteur avant son départ de l'Ordre. Elle fut éblouit par la facilité d'atterrissage de ces nouveaux modèles.

Malgré sa profonde inquiétude, la curiosité de la togruta fut piquée. Que ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son ancien maître sortir du cockpit ovale suivit d'Obiwan. La togruta se plaqua alors contre son propre vaisseau pour se cacher. Elle regarda attentivement son maître, en l'espace de plusieurs mois de séparation, il avait changé. Il semblait avoir maigrit, son regard était plus dur et inquiet. De tels changements firent parcourir un frisson dans le dos de la padawan. Quelque chose de profond avait transformé Anakin.

Celui-ci ce dirigeait hâtivement vers un vaisseau de guerre et lâcha des ordres aux soldats. Lorsqu'elle le vit faire, Ahsoka ce rendit compte combien sa vie de Jedi lui manquait. A ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé courir vers son maître, en lui lâchant un « _salut skyman ?! On part sauver la galaxie ?_ », mais elle ne le pouvait. Cependant elle se pencha un peu plus pour mieux épier ses faits et gestes. Alors qu'elle ce penchait dangereusement, elle fut percuté par un astromécano : R2D2. Celui-ci émit des bips d'excuse, mais lorsqu'il la reconnu, ces bips se transformèrent en joie.

Sa joie fut telle, que même parmi les vrombissements des moteurs, Obiwan l'entendit et ce retourna pour voir la source de joie du droïde. Ahsoka se précipita alors dans son vaisseau.

\- Chut ! R2 tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis ici !

Le droïde se tut alors. Puis il poussa une série de bips d'interrogation.

\- Oui, oui je vais bien. Et non je ne retourne pas au temple Jedi, je cherche un ami.

\- Bip ?

\- C'est le sénateur Bonteri.

Sans en dire plus le droïde se précipita dans le vaisseau, puis il se propulsa vers le poste de commande.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! s'écria Ahsoka en le suivant.

Le droïde ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il vit Fulaak'ari il la salua d'une série de bips et la jeune nautolan en fit de même. Puis il se brancha au système de navigation. Fulaak'ari voulu protester, mais lorsqu'elle vu que le petit droïde l'aidait à pirater le vaisseau de Lux elle le laissa faire. Après plusieurs minutes et quelques algorithmes, le logiciel réussit à trouver le vaisseau. Le droïde et la nautolan crièrent de joie. La padawan s'approcha alors de la carte de la galaxie et grimaça. Le signal indiquait que Lux avait demandé un accès sur la _Main Invisible_ , le croiseur de commandement du Général Grievous.

\- Mais il va se jeter en pleine bataille ! s'écria la padawan.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre vers la rampe du vaisseau.

\- R2 tu es là ? demanda une voix que connaissait Ahsoka.

Le droïde répondit par l'affirmatif.

Une panique s'insinua dans la padawan. Son maître ne pouvait la voir comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas voir son regard chargé de pitié, lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle n'avait plus la Force en elle.

\- Mais chut R2 tu es fou ! Anakin ne doit pas me voir comme ça !

Anakin monta alors la rampe. Ahsoka ce précipita sur la nautolan.

\- Va l'accueillir je t'en prie ! Il ne doit pas me voir.

Elle poussa alors les deux individus hors du centre de pilotage. Fulaak'ari descendit de l'échelle et rencontra Anakin. Elle fut impressionnée par la prestance de cet homme. Il dégageait une aura de confiance, qui intimida la nautolan.

\- Votre droïde est venu m'aider pour réparer mon vaisseau, je suis désolée de vous avoir gênée.

\- Ho, tu n'a rien fait d'important, juste retarder le sauvetage du chancelier.

\- Pardonnez-moi Jedi.

Anakin ce glissa alors une main sur le visage pour ce calmer.

\- Pardonne moi, je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça. La faute est aussi de R2. Viens il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Cependant, Anakin leva la tête vers le cockpit. Il regarda étrangement la porte du cockpit, puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Puis il partit dans la direction de la sortie.

Ahsoka avait sentit Anakin fouiller intérieurement le cockpit, elle avait alors réussit à bloquer ses pensées. Mais cette fouille mentale, l'avait blessé. Même si elle ne sentait plus la Force, elle avait bien ressentit l'aura qui l'avait fouillée. Celle-ci n'était plus comme celle avant, elle était devenue froide et autoritaire…

Avant de sortir R2 lança un dernier bip d'adieu que la padawan répondit d'un signe de la main.

Lorsque Fulaak'ari remonta au centre de commande, Ahsoka avait déjà allumé les moteurs.

\- Je ne vais pas t'emmener avec moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan à vrai dire. Je ne sais donc pas si je vais revenir, alors prend des crédits, ils te permettront de rentrer chez toi. Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai t'accompagner.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit fermement la nautolan.

\- Pardon ?

Ahsoka se retourna dans son siège pour voir la jeune nautolan. Celle-ci avait les mains sur les hanches et le regard déterminé.

\- Personne ne sait intéressé à moi ou ne m'a félicité comme tu le fait. Je ne crois pas que je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi compatissante que toi dans toute la galaxie. Si on doit mourir, alors tant pis, j'aurai gagné quelques jours de plus que si j'étais resté avec mon maître. Et ces quelques jours auront été les meilleurs de ma vie.

Ahsoka fut émue par cette déclaration. Elle se leva et prit la nautolan dans ses bras. Puis avec un sourire, l'invita au co-pilotage.

Elles partirent alors vers les étoiles.

…

La bataille se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de l'atmosphère, des milliers de vaisseaux s'affrontaient sans aucune pitié. Devant la violence des combats, Fulaak'ari commença à trembler de peur. Ahsoka le vit et lui prit la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience de ce genre de batailles. Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est s'introduire dans ce vaisseau.

Elle indiqua le croiseur interstellaire du doigt. Fulaak'ari eu du mal à déglutir.

\- Oh, oui rien de trop difficile, ironisa-t-elle.

Leur échange fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivée un chasseur séparatiste. Ahsoka passa alors en mode attaque.

\- Va dans le centre de visé et essaye de le neutraliser, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça ! protesta son amie.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout.

La nautolan courra alors vers son poste, tandis que la padawan due contrer un tir en faisant pivoter le vaisseau sur le cote assez brusquement, ce qui déplut à la nautolan qui se rattrapa de justesse.

\- Désolé, cria Ahsoka à son amie.

Le pilote ennemi ayant vu la capacité de vol de son adversaire avait rappelé des renforts. Le combat spatial devint alors beaucoup plus serré.

Ahsoka n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de vaisseau. Même si celui-ci était relativement facile à manier, il n'était pas aussi agréable que son ancien vaisseau Jedi. Après plusieurs pirouettes, elle entendit enfin le son de son propre canon. Fulaak'ari s'était mise à tirer. Cependant malgré ses efforts, la nautolan n'était pas une tireuse spatiale. Les ennemis se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Ahsoka augmenta alors ses efforts pour dévier les tirs, mais cela devenait de plus en difficile. Elle aurait voulut prendre la place de la nautolan, mais le pilotage en plein combat demandait plus que l'intelligence d'un pilote automatique. Soudain un coup toucha le coté droit du vaisseau. Celui commença à partir en vrille, mais les talents de la togruta la sauvèrent. Avant de perdre espoir et d'enclencher le pilote automatique, un vaisseau clone passa au dessus d'elle. Celui-ci cribla les chasseurs séparatistes, qui, surpris n'eurent pas le temps de riposter. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à crier de joie comme pour remercier leur sauveur.

Alors que la padawan continuait son chemin, son hologramme s'alluma, un visage familier apparu :

\- Les civils doivent rentrer sur Coruscant, vous êtes en dan…Commandant Tano que faites vous ici !?

\- Bonjour Rex ! Et bien je suis en mission de sauvetage, je dois rentrer dans ce croiseur.

\- Les généraux Skywalker et Kenobi sont déjà sur la mission de sauvetage du chancelier.

Le chancelier était sur ce croiseur.

Cela compliquait beaucoup plus la mission de la padawan. Si le chancelier était présent, la sécurité serait renforcée et il serait plus difficile de retrouver Lux. La padawan grimaça sous la nouvelle.

\- Je suis ici pour le sénateur Bonteri pas pour le chancelier.

\- Le général est au courant ?

\- Hum non pas vraiment.

\- Je vois. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Juste pour rentrer en discrétion dans ce vaisseau.

\- On va vous faire diversion. Bonne chance commandant. Restez en vie. Et revenez nous voir un de ces jours.

L'hologramme s'éteignit. Fulaak'ari se laissa tomber sur son siège impuissante.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai fait que les efflorer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu te débrouille à merveille.

\- Dit moi, comment comptes-tu rentré dans cet engin ?

\- Hum par là !

Ahsoka montra une entrée où des vaisseaux ennemis ne faisaient que de sortir en dessous du croiseur.

\- Prépare-toi à devoir te battre. Prend un blaster dans le compartiment là.

Fulaak'ari s'exécuta et pris le blaster, elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle pu.

\- Je vais sortir et toi tu resteras dans le vaisseau, il faudra que tu le démarre quand je te le dirai d'accord ?

\- Compris.

Ahsoka accéléra la vitesse pour dévier ses ennemis. Comme promis, Rex attira beaucoup de chasseurs à lui. Ahsoka n'eu alors pas beaucoup de difficulté à s'infiltrer dans le croiseur, et elle atterrit facilement dans l'hangar.

\- Ce vaisseau est un vrai Fantôme ! Si on survit à cette bataille on a intérêt à l'appeler ainsi ! déclara Fulaak'ari.

Ahsoka se détacha et ce prépara à sortir du vaisseau. Elle vit des droïdes de combat approcher et elle se dépêcha de s'armer pour les défier.

\- Reste dans le vaisseau, si la situation empire cache toi ici.

Elle lui montra un faux plafond. Fulaak'ari hocha de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Ahsoka déclencha la rampe. Fulaak'ari courut l'arrêter.

\- Attends Ahsoka ! Comment comptes-tu le retrouver ? Tu vas finir par être encerclé !

Ahsoka la regarda penaude. Elle était partit tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'établir un véritable plan d'action au sein du croiseur.

\- Je vais faire le tour, le trouver et le ramener. Et ceux qui essayent de m'arrêter je les explose.

Elle appuya son idée en montrant son blaster chargé.

\- J'ai peut être une idée, répondit son amie peut convaincue.

Elle sauta vers le cockpit, puis elle revient ensuite vers Ahsoka. Elle lui tendit un communicateur portable.

\- Branche ça au premier ordinateur que tu croise. J'essayerai de pirater le système informatique pour utiliser les caméras et repérer Lux. Je te contacterai sur une fréquence pirate utilisée par les chasseurs de prime, comme ça, on ne sera pas entendues par les droïdes. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes qui connaissent cette fréquence à bord.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont des plus gros problèmes qu'une fréquence pirate.

Ahsoka se donna du courage et sortit alors du vaisseau.

Avant que les droïdes ne puissent la voir, elle chargea et les cribla de tirs. Certains tombèrent sur le coup, mais la majorité adopta rapidement une position défensive. Ahsoka fit une roulade et ce cacha derrière un coffre d'armes. Elle ce servit et prit un énorme fusil blaster à répétition. Elle ce mit alors à tirer à l'aveugle par-dessus le coffre. Le recul de l'arme était assez important, et la togruta eu du mal à le tenir au bout d'un court moment. Elle lâcha l'arme et secoua son poignet pour atténuer la douleur. Ensuite, elle sortit son propre blaster. Elle regarda par-dessus le coffre pour voir s'il restait des droïdes fonctionnels. Cependant le fusil blaster avait fait son travail et la majorité des robots étaient allongés au sol en piteux état. Elle finit d'achever ceux dont les circuits n'étaient pas totalement grillés et partit vers le couloir de sortie.

Ahsoka se planqua alors derrière une porte.

\- Fulaak'ari tu l'as trouvé ? dit elle en appuyant sur son communicateur.

\- Pas encore je viens juste d'avoir accès aux caméras, je vais aussi chercher un plan de secours.

Ahsoka regarda le couloir, il n'y avait personne. « _Étrange_ » pensa la padawan, même si l'atterrissage avait été plutôt discret, des renforts droïdes auraient au moins surgis.

C'était comme si Grievous attendait des visiteurs. La padawan s'enfonça un peu plus dans les longs couloirs du vaisseau. Puis au bout de quelques de recherches, elle entendit des bruits. Elle se faufila alors dans une bouche d'aération et ce cacha. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son acte, une bouffée de peur et d'horreur la traversa. Elle bloqua ses pensées pour ne pas céder à la panique. Au même moment une personne passa devant la grille. La togruta le reconnut : le comte Dooku.

Ainsi, voilà comment le percevait les gens n'ayant pas la Force. Elle resta pétrifiée pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, un son grésilla dans son oreille.

\- Ashoka je le vois ! Il n'est pas loin de toi, il se tient juste devant un homme avec une cape, il a piégé le couloir.

Lux voulait affronter Dooku. Et il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il y survive.

Ahsoka sortit vivement de sa cachette, le blaster au poing. Mais c'était trop tard, le combat avait déjà commencé. Les hommes de Lux ce battaient contre les droïdes assassins du comte. Lux quand à lui chargeait Dooku. Celui-ci riposta en dégainant son sabre laser. Ahsoka courut bien avant d'être à portée et elle tira sur le comte. Celui-ci surprit d'une double attaque, para, temps bien que mal la padawan. Cependant, malgré l'effet de surprise, Ahsoka savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre le seigneur Sith. Celui-ci ce sentant piégé, commença alors à utiliser son arme la plus efficace : la parole.

\- La padawan de Skywalker. Ou devrai-je dire l'ex padawan. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça ! s'approcha Lux.

\- La ferme ! et il lui serra le cou par la Force.

\- Arrêtez ! hurla la togruta.

Elle tira à nouveau sur son ennemi qui n'eu pas de mal à dévier le tir.

\- Tu n'as plus tes sabres à ce que je vois. Quel dommage. Je ne souhaiterai pas dire à ton maitre que je t'ai tué en combat inégal.

Il défit sa cape et sortit un sabre qu'il lança à la padawan. Celle-ci le rattrapa.

\- Les Siths ne sont pas aussi compatissants d'habitude.

\- Disons que j'ai besoin d'échauffement et ta peur va m'être utile.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Le comte rit.

\- Je peux sentir ta peur jusqu'à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

\- Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal ! cria Lux.

Dooku le fit alors travers le couloir avec la Force et Lux atterri violemment contre un mur, où il tomba dans les pommes.

Ahsoka n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter du sort de son ami car le comte s'était mit à charger, Ahsoka para l'attaque comme elle put. N'ayant plus la Force pour améliorer ses mouvements, la vitesse du comte la pris au dépourvu. Le comte attaqua d'estoc, il mit tout son poids dans sa lame et, malgré l'adroit parage de la padawan, la lame se rapprocha dangereusement de la togruta. Elle relança la lame et attaqua. Mais son attaque fut tellement lente comparée aux capacités du Sith en pleine rage qu'elle fut facilement déviée. Le Sith en profita pour l'attaquer de dos, et, ce n'est que par un réflexe qu'elle sauta sur le coté et évita le coup fatal. Un bras par terre, le souffle court elle regardait son adversaire, cherchant en vain une faille dans sa technique. D'un saut acrobatique celui-ci réattaqua ne laissant pas à la togruta le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis après encore deux attaques du comte. Celui-ci ce stoppa et se mit à rire. Ahsoka resta sur ses gardes.

\- Alors ça ! Un Jedi qui a perdu la Force ! Mais qu'elle nouvelle inattendue ! Tu ne vaux vraiment plus l'intérêt d'un combat très chère. Ah moins, que vu ton potentiel et tes informations tu ne veuille me rejoindre du cote obscur.

La togruta ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle proposition. Les Siths devaient être vraiment désespérés pour demander de l'aide à une déchue comme elle. Même si la Force l'avait abandonné, il lui restait une seule chose qu'elle tenait à conserver : son honneur.

\- Je préfère mourir que m'allier à vous. Je n'ai peut être plus la Force avec moi. Mais seuls les faibles s'allient au côté obscur et ceux qui si opposent seront plus puissant que vous ne le serez jamais !

\- Tu es pathétique, je comprends que ton maitre t'es abandonné, tu aurai fait honte à cette sous race qu'est les Jedis.

Le comte remplit de la rage du début de combat, déchaina des éclairs sur la togruta. Ne pouvant stopper indéfiniment le coup avec sa lame de sabre, l'électricité se remplit en elle. La projetant et la maintenant contre un mur. Elle se sentait bruler de l'intérieur. Une rage et une peur monta en elle.

\- C'est ça, laisse les t'envahir. Ils seront tes alliés désormais.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle commença à obéir au comte.

\- Lorsque je t'amènerai devant Skywalker et Kenobi, te voir de mon côté les détruira.

La remarque fût comme un coup de poing dans le ventre de la togruta. Elle ouvrit les yeux, comme pour ce réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar. Si elle se laissait aller à la peur, elle devrait alors blesser les gens qu'elle aime et anéantir tout ce en quoi elle rêvait. Sous la douleur, elle plongea alors dans un micro-coma.

...

 _Elle est sur une planète en feu. La lave jaillit de toute part. Elle entend des personnes hurler dans une salle. Le bruit du sabre laser résonne à travers les vitres. Ahsoka ne voit plus le Sith, elle ne voit que la lame rouge qui bouge et anéanti la vie. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rend compte que c'est elle qui dirige cette lame et qui tue ces personnes. Puis elle se retourne et elle le voit. Son maître est là. Son regard est dur et froid, il allume sa lame. Et le bleu Jedi se répand dans l'obscurité de la salle remplit de cadavres._

\- _Je t'ai perdu Ahsoka. Je t'ai perdu…dit-il._

 _Elle entend sa propre voix changée en quelque chose de grave et profond._

\- _J'aurai du savoir que les Jedis étaient le mal, cria la padawan._

\- _Ahsoka le coté obscur est le mal !_

\- _Pas pour moi…_

\- _Alors tu es perdu._

 _Et le combat commença._

...

Elle ressortit de cette brève et douloureuse vision en hurlant d'effroi. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais rejoindre le côté obscur. Sa vie était destinée à la lumière et au bien. Une vague de confiance et de sureté déferla de l'intérieur de son esprit. Elle réussit à articulé une phrase.

\- Non…je…suis…une Jedi !

Soudain le monde bascula autour d'elle et le temps s'arrêta à nouveau. Une lumière blanche apparu à ses côtés. « _Cours jeune apprentie, tu ne peux le vaincre_ ».

Elle sentit alors la Force réintégrer son corps. Comme si elle renaissait à nouveau, la sensation était à la fois agréable et douloureuse. Elle ressentait comme auparavant les événements qui l'entouraient, elle entendait les machines vibrées au fond du couloir, elle sentit l'odeur de brulé sur les murs suite aux combats, et elle vit d'un nouvel angle la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« _La Force ne s'allie qu'aux plus forts pour combattre, garde confiance en toi jeune padawan_ » et le hale de lumière disparu. Le temps reprit alors son cours.

Dooku avait vu les changements s'effectuer dans la padawan, il avait même ressenti une présence familière dans le couloir, mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Comme si la Force lui en avait empêché. Son adversaire se releva. Il n'en revenait pas, toutes ses blessures étaient guéris en une fraction de seconde et elle était prête à ce battre.

\- Je suis une Jedi et jamais je ne vous rejoindrai comte Dooku.

Elle attaqua sur deux fronts, elle projeta avec la Force les cadavres des droïdes assassins sur le Comte par derrière, et elle fit une projection de Force sur lui. Par ailleurs, des soldats du sénateur c'étaient remis de leur combats et tirèrent une slave. Le comte surprit par cette interaction de la Force ne put tout parer et fut projeter contre le mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, tous les cadavres des droïdes lui tombèrent à nouveau dessus. Un atterrit sur sa tête et il perdit l'équilibre. Ahsoka en profita pour rattraper Lux.

\- Fulaak'ari trouve moi une capsule de secours vite !

\- Il y en a une à 100 mètres à ta droite.

La padawan appela les hommes en vie et ils prirent Lux en la suivant. Avant de quitter le couloir elle jeta un dernier regard à son adversaire qui ne mettrait que quelques minutes avant de se rétablir. Elle s'inclina alors.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait retrouver la Force.

Elle est repartit en courant pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Fulaak'ari démarre le vaisseau on va prendre une capsule, tu nous retrouveras.

* * *

 _ **Voici le plus long et éprouvant chapitre que j'ai écris depuis le début de cette aventure ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**_

 _ **Ahsoka a enfin retrouvée la Force ! Ces plus grandes aventures viennent juste de commencer !**_

 _ **A tous ceux qui ont vu le trailer de demi saison de Star Wars Rebels : je suis heureuse de retrouver notre chère padawan, même si je crains son combat contre Vador, qui à mon humble avis ne vas pas bien finir pour notre padawan.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Glee Anslem

**_La suite des aventures d'Ahsoka continue les explications de mon long retard en bas, bon chapitre à vous tous !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Glee Anselm**

Ahsoka se blottit contre la paroi de la capsule de sauvetage juste après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'expulsion. La capsule partit lentement de l'énorme interstellaire. Après quelques secondes, elle appuya son front contre la vitre froide de la capsule. Le combat l'avait totalement épuisée.

Après avoir repris son souffle elle se retourna pour regarder l'intérieur de la capsule. Un soldat c'était placé dans le poste de pilotage et conduisait la navette en dehors des combats. Il y avait de nombreux blessés qui essayaient de rester silencieux, malgré la douleur de leurs blessures. Ahsoka utilisa ses dernières ressources en Force, pour calmer la peur et la douleur des plus blessés. Ensuite, elle ce dirigea vers Lux. Un énorme tissu bandait sa tête pour empêcher le sang de s'échapper. En voyant la padawan arriver, les soldats ce décalèrent et la laissèrent passer. Lux la vit et baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Je suis désolé, dit il d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais plutôt envers tes hommes, ce sont eux que tu as sacrifié pour ta vengeance.

Elle s'assit en tailleur juste devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Montre-moi tes blessures

Elle examina la plaie imposante sur son front. Elle posa alors sa main et une lumière se dégagea de sa paume. Au bout de quelques secondes, la plaie disparût complètement.

\- Comment est ce possible ? je ne savais pas que les Jedis avaient ce pouvoir, s'étonna le jeune sénateur

\- Nous ne l'avons pas, c'est juste que je viens d'être connecté à nouveau à elle. La Force est tellement puissante…

Et son regard ce perdit dans ses pensées. Elle revit en une fraction de seconde la terrible vision d'elle, ayant tombé du côté obscur. Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut. Puis un pic douloureux la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle ne fût cependant que tirée de ses rêveries lorsqu'un soldat l'interpella.

\- Padawan, je crois qu'il se passe quelques chose d'assez grave sur l'interstellaire

Ahsoka bondit et se précipita vers le cockpit pour voir comment les combats se déroulaient. L'énorme interstellaire, explosait de toute part, puis, il commença à piquer vers l'atmosphère de Coruscant.

\- Anakin…murmura la padawan

Elle chassa la vague de tristesse qui essayait de s'emparer d'elle. « _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force_ » murmura-t-elle. Puis, elle se souvint de son devoir et prit alors les commandes, tout en contactant Fulaak'ari.

\- Direction Onderon, on doit ce dépêcher de sortir d'ici !

….

A leur arrivée sur l'ancienne planète séparatiste, ils surent rapidement la nouvelle : Le comte Dooku avait été vaincu et le chancelier Palpatine sauvé par les Jedis Skywalker et Kenobi. Le sénat séparatiste avait donc prévu une cession spéciale, pour réagir à la mort de son plus grand conseiller. Lux était donc convier à rejoindre le sénat au plus vite.

La capsule de sauvetage avait rejoins _le Fantôme,_ après quelques parsecs du combat. Les blessés avaient ainsi pu être allongés convenablement en attendant d'être soignés sur Onderon. Quand à Lux, il avait passé tout le temps du voyage avec chacun d'eux, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop. Les soldats avaient été ensuite directement pris en charge à l'arrivé du _Fantôme_ sur le spatioport du palais sénatorial Onderien.

Sans attendre une seconde, Ahsoka c'était mis à la tache de réparer l'aile abîmée par le combat, tandis que Fulaak'ari se chargeait des câbles de l'intérieur.

Lux c'était changé en tenue de cérémonie, et s'apprêtait à prendre son propre vaisseau, pour partir sur la base du Sénat Séparatiste.

Ahsoka était entrain de souder sur le toit du vaisseau quand Lux l'interpella. Elle bondit et atterri sans bruit devant le jeune sénateur.

\- J'aimerai que nous ayons une discussion sur mes actes lorsque je reviendrai.

\- Impossible. J'ai promis à Fulaak'ari de la ramener sur sa planète, je vais surement partir pendant quelques mois.

\- Alors plus tard alors…

Ahsoka lui sourit et s'inclina.

\- A plus tard, sénateur Bonteri.

…

Après plusieurs jours de réparation, le _Fantôme_ était près à repartir. Ahsoka avait fait le plein de nourriture déshydratée, car Fulaak'ari avait expliqué que son village était éloigné des zones d'atterrissage possibles. Pendant le temps de réparation, la padawan en avait profité pour méditer le plus possible. Retrouver le voile de sécurité offert par la Force était un vrai bonheur pour la togruta. Cependant elle n'utilisait pas la Force pour soulever des éléments ou pour ses entraînements. Il restait en elle une peur de perdre la Force à nouveau si elle l'utilisait pour des activités banales.

Cependant lors des ses nombreuses méditations, elle ne cessait de revoir sa vision d'elle basculant du côté obscur. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de retourner à Coruscant et demander conseil à son maître. L'excursion était donc devenue une excuse pour la padawan afin de retarder son arrivée au Temple.

La padawan était encore perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque Fulaak'ari indiqua la position de la planète Glee Anselm . La togruta sentait un grand trouble chez son acolyte, celle-ci était à la fois heureuse et inquiète de retourner chez elle. Ashoka désactiva le pilote automatique et repris le pilotage pour amorcer l'atterrissage.

...

La planète était peu friande des échanges intergalactiques, il y a avait donc peu de piste pour accueillir des vaisseaux. Les nautolans, vivaient à la fois sur terre et sur mer. Mais la planète étant pour la plus grande partie constitué de mers et d'océans, la majorité des humanoïdes avaient choisit le mode de vie marin. Cependant le clan de Fulaak'ari faisait partit du rare peuple vivant sur des maisons sur pilotis.

La padawan avait donc prévue une tenue en fonction du terrain :elle portait donc une sorte de combinaison qui la serrait au plus haut point. Le confort de la tenue ample jedi lui manquait.

Elles abandonnèrent le vaisseau et partirent à pied. En plus d'être éloigné des pistes, le clan de Fulaak'ari était assez méfiant des technologies futuristes que fournissait Coruscant.

Les marécages qu'elles traversèrent étaient remplis d'animaux que la padawan ne connaissait pas, mais elle goûtait à nouveau au plaisir de les sentir avec elle dans la Force.

Après une longue journée de marche, elles firent halte sur une énorme feuille qui faisait quatre fois la taille de la jeune togruta.

Comme à son habitude lorsque Fulaak'ari prenait son tour de garde, Ahsoka commençait par une méditation. Elle adorait sentir son âme plonger entièrement dans la Force. Elle se laissait envelopper avec bonheur dans cet élément mystique et laissait la soigner. Cependant, cette fois ci elle entendit un cri lorsqu'elle plongea dans la Force. Elle s'en sortit, et bondit prête à l'action. Fulaak'ari sursauta surprise de la réaction de son amie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda inquiète la togruta.

\- Hum, rien.

\- Tu n'as pas crié ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, dit la nautolan inquiète.

Ahsoka ce rassit confuse, et elle essaya de méditer à nouveau. Cependant au lieu d'un hale lumineux, elle fut entourée par les ténèbres. « _Une vision, je fais une_ vision », et elle se plongea entièrement dans la Force.

 _Elle est dans un endroit totalement blanc, des droïdes médecins s'agitent de tous les côtés. Une personne est allongée au milieu de la salle. La togruta intriguée s'approche d'elle. Soudain elle entend le même cri que celui de quelques minutes plutôt. Elle s'approche alors rapidement de la personne. Soudain, sa vision devient flou, une ombre tourne autour du corps brillant. Il aspire la vie de la lumière qui diminue rapidement. Lorsque la padawan, s'approche assez près elle se rend compte que la lumière est un corps. Un corps de femme. Elle entend hurler et elle se rapproche du visage qu'elle reconnait. Alors tout ce passe rapidement, elle voit la femme crier et pleurer. Alors que la padawan inquiète s'approche d'elle, le corps pousse un cri d'espoir et d'aide « Anakin »._

Ahsoka ouvre alors les yeux, tremblante. De la sueur lui coule en abondance dans le dos et la padawan est enroulée au sol. Fulaak'ari la tiens inquiète.

\- Ahsoka que t'arrive-t-il ? tu t'es mise à trembler puis à hurler j'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Padmé, murmure la togruta

\- Pardon ?

\- Padmé est en danger.

Soudain, quelque chose la dérangea dans sa paume. Comme par réflexe elle l'ouvrit et une mèche de cheveux bruns tomba au sol. Elle la ramassa et l'examina.

\- La Force m'a donné une vision trop forte pour être évité. Je dois aller prévenir Padmé... Mais avant je dois te ramener.

Fulaak'ari sourit.

\- Si tu dois sauver la vie de quelqu'un, alors laisse moi.

\- Non, j'ai fait une promesse.

Elle se leva et alla s'asperger le visage.

\- Je ne pourrai pas dormir cette nuit. Va te coucher, tu dois être en forme pour retrouver ta famille.

Elle se décala et s'assit dans un coin élevé. Fulaak'ari obéit et s'allongea. Lorsqu'elle entendit un léger ronflement de son amie, la padawan se tourna vers les deux lunes de la planète. Elle s'adressa ensuite à elles : « maître veillez sur la sénatrice je vous en prie » et elle laissa son regard balayer les environs.

…

Elles reprirent leur marche le lendemain. Ahsoka était restée silencieuse, mais essayait de rester joyeuse pour soutenir son amie. L'excitation de la nautolan, ne put être retenue lorsqu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant son village, elle se mit alors à courir.

Ahsoka la laissa partir amusée. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Aucuns sons d'organismes vivants n'étaient émis. Ashoka écouta alors plus attentivement et examina le sol : aucun animal ne vivaient dans les parages. Elle leva alors la tête et vit des énormes voiles de fumées. Une peur lui crispa le ventre, et elle se mit alors à courir pour rattraper son amie. Elle entendit alors un cri de désespoir et augmenta sa vitesse.

Ce qu'elle vit était pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée : le village avait été détruit, rasé par des machines séparatistes, les corps des nautolans étaient éparpillés au sol. La padawan sonda avec la Force pour détecter la présence de survivants, mais son cœur était trop affolé pour ce concentrer. En effet, les meurtriers pouvaient encore être dans les parages, ce qui signifiait que Fulaak'ari pouvait être en danger. Elle se dépêcha alors de chercher son amie dans les débris.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle la découvrit dans une maison détruite, tenant dans ses bras un corps d'enfant. La jeune nautolan pleurait en le berçant.

Ahsoka s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Aucun mot ne peut te réconforter dans ces moments, mais je suis avec toi et je suis désolée.

Fulaak'ari tourna la tête pour regarder la togruta, ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, elle lui jeta alor un regard de compassion sur son amie, et murmura : « ah'gar somer'a ».

Ahsoka ne connaissait pas cette langue mais elle sut à l'intonation que c'était un remerciement. Elle inclina à son tour sa tête et sortit de la maison. Elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps à la jeune nautolan pour faire son deuil.

La padawan décida alors qu'elle devait trouver le responsable de cet horrible carnage. De nombreuses marques de tir de feu étaient présentes sur les maisons. Elle examina ensuite le et découvrit de nombreuses empreintes, qui s'entremêlaient dans un cafouillis énorme : les nautolans avaient essayer de s'échapper mais leurs poursuivants avaient été plus rapides. Cependant quelque chose la tracassait. Elle examina alors encore plus attentivement. Les pas des chasseurs n'étaient pas issus d'humanoïdes, mais de droïdes de combats. Elle souffla de désespoir : les séparatistes avaient encore frappé. Elle chercha d'autres indices mais rien ne permettait d'identifier la légion qui avait été employé. Avant de perdre espoir, elle rentra dans une nouvelle maison. De nombreux cadavres trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Elle fit une prière aux étoiles et examina les corps. Au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte que sur chaque cadavre avait été imposé une marque au fer rouge : le signe des esclavagistes galactiques. Les nautolans s'étaient donc révoltés contre l'arrivé d'esclavagiste. Mais quel esclavagiste s'associerai avec les séparatistes ?

« _Seulement quelqu'un qui aurai un gros contrat à la fin_ » pensa la padawan. Elle soupira, cette énigme allait être difficile et longue à résoudre, mais elle se devait d'aider son amie. Soudain, elle se souvint de sa vision sur Padmé. Un cruel dilemme s'apposait alors à elle : Devait elle suivre la piste fraiche des esclavagistes ou prévenir la séparatiste ?

Elle photographia la marque est décida qu'elle choisirai plus tard.

Elle assembla ensuite les corps au milieu du village. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, plus d'une centaine de cadavre ornementaient dans un cercle lugubre le centre du village. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, du à l'effort et au dégout inspiré par cette vision d'horreur. Alors qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol, elle vit Fulaak'ari arrivée, le cadavre de l'enfant toujours blottit dans ses bras.

\- Dans mon peuple pour dire au revoir à ceux qu'on aime, il faut danser et chanter autour de leur cadavre que l'on plonge dans la mer.

Fulaak'ari se mit alors en transe devant les cadavres. Les corps reprirent alors une forme de vie, et partirent rejoindre la mer. Au début surprise, Ahsoka admirait les corps qui revenaient dans une semi-vie juste avant de plonger dans les ténèbres des océans. Au bout d'un moment, Ahsoka répéta les paroles. Fulaak'ari la regarda surprise et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ainsi les corps des nautolans effectuèrent leur dernier plongeon sous les chants des jeunes femmes.

« _Ils peuvent nous prendre la vie, ils ne nous prendront jamais notre liberté_ »

…

Le voyage de retour à la navette ce fit dans un silence macabre. Aucune des deux femmes n'avaient parlés depuis le carnage. Ahsoka serrait dans son point la petite touffe de cheveux et maudissait leur lenteur due au marécage, tandis que le regard de Fulaak'ari semblait vide de vie. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, Ashoka fit à nouveau la même vision.

Pendant toute la marche, Ahsoka ne cessait de s'interroger. Devait elle révéler ses découvertes à Fulaak'ari au risque de la voir partir seule à une mort certaine ? Elle ne pouvait la laisser partir, mais elle ne pouvait lui mentir. Cependant l'avenir de la sénatrice était en jeu. D'après les ordres Jedi, elle se devait d'aider le plus d'innocents possible, mais la sénatrice était plus importante dans l'avenir de la galaxie.

…

Elles arrivèrent enfin au vaisseau. Lorsque Fulaak'ari s'assit sur son siège, Ahsoka ne pu retenir ses informations plus longtemps.

\- Je sais qui a tué les membres de ton village.

Fulaak'ari se tourna vivement vers son amie, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

\- C'est un commandant séparatiste, voici son symbole. Je n'ai aucun droit de te cacher la vérité. Mais sache que je te demande de ne pas y aller seule, vu les traces laisser sur le camp, ce serait une mission suicide, laisse moi demander de l'aide au conseil jedi, lorsque je serai sur Coruscant. Ainsi nous aurons l'appui des Jedis et de la République !

\- Je..je ne sais…

Ahsoka sonda son amie, la colère était présente en elle, mais la peur l'empêchait de se laisser aller, tandis que la tristesse englobait le tout. Ahsoka posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, et, par la Force lui envoya une onde de calme. Elle sentit son amie se détendre.

\- Je te promets, qu'après avoir prévenue la sénatrice, nous irons chercher les responsables, mais je t'en prie ne pars pas seule.

\- Tu ne peux m'en empêcher.

Ahsoka resta muette, et tourna la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de son amie.

\- Oui tu es libre. Dit moi ce que tu veux faire que je sache où te déposer.

\- Je reste avec toi.

Le cœur de la padawan bondit de joie, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et ne dit rien.

\- Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste après tout. Depuis le début tu m'aide, c'est à mon tour de rester.

Elle déclencha alors les boutons permettant le décollage. La padawan s'assit alors à ses côtés. Soudain une voix ce déclencha dans sa tête « _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité_.». La voix la surprit et elle bondit sur son siège. Fulaak'ari ne le vit pas, mais la padawan rougit de honte.

Oui, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher à des personnes, mais avoir une alliée et une amie était quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout avoir dans ces moments de guerre.

Elle fit décoller le vaisseau et déclencha la vitesse lumière.

* * *

 ** _Bonsoir à tous ! Deux mois après le dernier chapitre je poste enfin celui-ci ! Plus de 1500 vues sur cette histoire encore merci à vous !_**

 ** _J'ai un peu honte d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire mais voilà quelques explications: Tout d'abord j'ai rejoins une super troupe de reconstitution historique viking , ce qui me prend une grande majorité de mon temps libre. Puis étant encore dans les études, le temps qu'il me reste est destiné aux révisions. Donc difficile de sortir des chapitres aussi facilement qu'au début de la fiction (j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance à l'époque). Et pour finir, n'ayant plus d'ordinateur depuis quelques temps, il fut fort difficile d'écrire mes nouveaux chapitres._**

 ** _J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimez ce chapitre (et vu la petite référence à Braveheart) et que vous continuerez à la suivre (si j'évite de sortir un chapitre tout les 2 mois)! Comme vous vous en doutez Padmé va faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre, avec également d'autres personnages de la prélogie._**

 ** _En vous souhaitant encore de grands merci pour votre soutien, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_**


End file.
